No One Else Can Break My Heart Like You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Reviews appreciated! What will happen to Brock and Reba when he confessed that he made a mistake by marrying Barbra Jean and wants a second chance with Reba?
1. The Truth

Reba Hart hardly got time to herself, even though Cheyanne and Van moved out, Kyra almost always stays with her best friend during the summer, and Jake is with Van most of the time, therefore when she got time to herself she enjoyed it. There was one thing that was different than usual; Barbra Jean, her ex-husband's wife, the reason their marriage came crumbling down, was out of town visiting her father. This was not a concern to Reba because Barbra Jean insisted that the two of them were best friends, and this drove Reba insane. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Barbra Jean insisted that they were friends, but it was more because that was her ex-husbands mistress. Now why would she be best friends with her ex-husbands mistress?

The truth of the matter is that there was a part of Reba that was still in love with Brock. Although the divorce was finalized over six years ago, she wasn't able to throw away 20 years' worth of love. She would never admit her true feelings about her ex-husband, but sometimes she wondered if he questioned it when they were alone and started flirting some. They always flirted when they were together, that was just the type of relationship that they had.

The red head's peace was disrupted by a knock at the door. _Who could that be_, Reba thought to herself. Generally people just walk into her house, including Brock and Barbra Jean. The 47 year old slowly got off of her couch and headed to the door, not knowing that the person who was on the other side of the door was her ex-husband. Once she opened the door she laughed and then said, "Well there goes my relaxing time alone."

Brock gave her a cocky smirk and then dropped her remark. "So I just received some news from BJ. Um- she decided to carry on with the divorce because, as she puts it, she found a hunky man that made her realize what happiness was."

Brock didn't appear to be in distress like Reba thought, and even hoped, he would. Although there was a part of her that loved him dearly, she didn't mind seeing him go through the pain that he had put her through when he chose Barbra Jean over her. "What did you tell her?" Reba asked as she was really curious to what he had said.

"I told her that if that made her happy then to do it. I'm not going to keep her from her happiness, when in all honesty I'm not that happy either." Brock told his ex-wife has he entered her house and went over to the couch. Brock had been put on anti-depressants, but Reba had assumed that things were going better because he had previously talked about how he had slowly stopped using them. He might take one if he's in a down mood, but normally he's only taking one or two a month.

Reba sat next to him on the couch. "Well, Brock, you have to do what makes you happy. Why do you think I decided to file for divorce when you started being a gigantic butt?"

"I was not being a gigantic butt. I had to do what was right, or at least what I thought was right." Brock said as he looked at Reba. There was nothing special about the look that the two shared, but the only thing that Reba could think of was their marriage before Barbra Jean. They were happy and smiling. Jake even pointed that out one day when Brock had kidney stones and stayed with Reba while Barbra Jean was out of town.

Reba ignored the last part of what Brock had said and continued to talk. "You had an affair, got her pregnant, left me, and then had me make sure the divorce was finalized in time so you could get married to your mistress. Plus on top of that there was a time where you said that leaving me might have been a mistake. If that's not being a gigantic butt, then I don't know what is." Reba said as she scooted away from Brock some.

Brock knew that he had made a mistake by leaving Reba, and although he had tried to deny it for a while, recently that was all he could think about. "Reba, I know I've been a gigantic butt and an idiot and whatever else that you want to call me, but the truth is I did make a mistake. I wasn't happy with myself towards the end of our marriage and I screwed everything up by getting involved with Barbra Jean. I should have never done that and I'm sorry."

Brock's ex-wife was shocked to hear him say what he just had so she just sat there. Brock looked sincerely disappointed in himself with his head in his hands. Reba wasn't sure what to say, so she stood up and stormed into the kitchen leaving Brock to think about what he had just confessed. Brock sat on Reba's couch thinking about what to do next. He could either leave and pretend this never happened, or he could follow her and try to win her back, something he had thought about doing for the past couple months. He decides to follow what his heart is telling him to do and to go and try to get his ex-wife back.

When Reba saw that Brock was following her into the kitchen she looked at him. "You cannot come into my house and tell me that you made a mistake! You can say what you want at your house, although I won't take it, but this is not your house anymore, Brock! You lost that right six years ago!"

"I know I did Reba. I'm trying to be honest with myself and everyone else. I'm trying to do what makes me happy instead of doing what was right." Brock said as he slowly started walking towards Reba. This caught Reba off guard. There had been a few different times where Brock had decided to be honest with himself, and every time he admitted that leaving Reba for Barbra Jean was a mistake.

"Get out of my house Brock!" Reba said slamming down a spatula that she had beside the stove. Part of her was telling him to leave, but the other part wanted to beg him to stay. She didn't want him to leave. This was their chance to have a new start where they could focus just on them and not have to worry about raising kids.

Brock looked at his ex-wife and there was a sense of sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with the beautiful red head lady that he was in love with. He walked over to Reba who was now pressed up against the counter by the stove. "Listen to me Reba. When we got in a divorce I thought that was what I wanted, but over the years I've found that I never have quit wanting to be with you."

"Brock you blew that chance when you had an affair. Even if it wasn't Barbra Jean you still wouldn't have a chance." Reba said as she started to turn away, but then she felt something warm touch her wrist as she turned around. Brock hadn't touched her like this in years, and in a way it brought hope and peace to Reba. Reba swallowed and Brock could tell that Reba was starting to be more vulnerable than she normally was.

"Reba, I realized that I still love you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made because not only did I hurt my family, but I also hurt my best friend. The guilt of that haunts me every day." Reba had never heard Brock's voice this sincere before, but she was terrified of letting him come back into her life in that way and then get hurt again.

"Brock please. The last six years have been filled with pain, and I would like to live the rest of my life with as little as pain as possible." Reba said as her ex-husband still had a grip of her wrist. Reba was shocked that Brock was even fighting to keep her, because when they were separated he didn't try hardly at all.

"Reba, please listen to me. I hurt you, but by hurting you I've come to realize how my life is nonexistent without you. That's why I never had a problem coming over here, even when BJ was with me. When I would see you it's like everything that was going wrong in my life didn't matter even for a brief moment. I was able to talk to you, get your advice on something, and that made me miss our relationship even more. Please, Reba, give me another chance."

Reba looked at her ex-husband and tried not to think about what she was going to say. She wanted to be able to say the first thing that popped into her mind, but the first thing she thought about saying was yes, and that was the last thing she wanted to say out loud. She shook Brock's hand off of her wrist and walked to the table. "You can't just come into my house and say you still love me Brock! What if I don't feel the same?"

Brock walked to the other side of the island that was in the middle of Reba's kitchen, and leaned against a chair. "But what if you do still have feelings for me?"

Reba looked at Brock and then looked through the wall window and into the living room. Reba knew the answer to that, and she couldn't deny her true feelings. Brock then walked up behind Reba and softly placed his right hand on her upper right arm. Reba took a deep breath and turned towards the man that she used to, and still does, love. "I don't know Brock. We had a wonderful life with three beautiful kids and a nice house, but then you had to be an idiot and screw it up. Even if I do have feelings for you I don't know if I can put myself through the possibility of getting hurt like that again."

The two were pressed up against each other and all Brock could even think about doing was pressing his lips to his ex-wife's tender pink lips. Brock slowly moved his hand off of Reba's upper arm and placed it on her left side. "Reba I know I screwed things up once, but all I'm asking is for a second chance."

Reba could tell that Brock had changed from who he was when they split, but the reason she was so strong was because she kept her guard up and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let it down even a little. Brock looked at Reba, and before she was able to pull away she felt a sensation that she hadn't felt in years brush against her lips.

Reba couldn't believe what was happening, and neither could Brock. As much as Reba wanted to pull away, she couldn't. The sensation that she was getting was so rare that she didn't want it to stop. Although Reba had never remarried she did date her fair share of men, and she shared kisses with those men, but none of them gave her the feeling that Brock's did. This was a feeling she hadn't felt in over six years, and quite frankly this was a feeling she thought she would never feel again.

Instead of pulling away like she so desperately wanted to, Reba raised her arms and wrapped them around Brocks neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss got more passionate and lasted a few minutes. When Reba opened her eyes she found herself pressed up against the wall with Brock pressed against her with his eyes closed, and kissing her like he used to before they started having marriage issues.

Somehow Reba got the strength to pull away from Brock, and with shock on both of their faces they looked at each other. "Brock, I can't do this." She pushed him away and quickly walked through the kitchen into the living room, up the stairs and into her bedroom, which she once shared with the man she had just shared the most amazing kiss with. After she had shut her bedroom door she laid on her bed, knowing that for the second time today she had left her ex-husband in another room forcing him to think about what was going on.


	2. Second First Date

It had been a week since Brock had told Reba how he felt and they had barely spoken to one another since. Reba was more confused than she ever was. She could go back to the man who killed her on the inside and trust that he's changed, or she could do everything she could possibly think of to keep him away. One problem Reba had already made herself aware of; Brock could never completely be out of her life because of their three children.

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to deal with this, but she knew she had to. Getting off of her couch Reba decided that instead of waiting for Brock to come over she would do over to his house. After all it was only three houses down, plus the house may seem better now that Barbra Jean won't be running around like crazy. The thought of that made Reba smile. Although Brock and Reba were divorced it was always nice getting to spend some alone time with him, and the thing that was standing in their way of growing was now out of the picture.

When Reba reached her ex-husbands house she knocked on the door. It took a minute but when the door swung open Brock's face was a little shocked. Reba looked at him, not sure what to do, but she knew she really wanted to kiss him. So instead of standing on his porch thinking about what to do, Reba walked towards him. Once she reached him she pressed her lips to his. Brock was taken by surprise by Reba's action, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed the front door shut by pushing Reba up against it.

Brock looked at his beautiful ex-wife and smiled softly. "I knew you wanted me." He said with a cocky smile.

Reba looked at Brock and started laughing as she gently pushed his arm. This wasn't going the way that Reba thought it would, but she couldn't complain. Either way she was with Brock, and in a way that was the only thing that she wanted.

Brock backed up from Reba and walked over to the couch. "So what does this mean?" He asked as he kept his eyes on his former wife as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"This means that I want to try to make us work again. Maybe, just maybe, this is what we needed to happen for us to have a successful marriage." Reba said as Brock placed his hand over hers. Brock never thought he'd have a second chance, and Reba never thought she would give him a second chance, but as they both sat on Brock's couch, eyes locked on each other, they both realized just how much they missed each other.

There was silence, but for once it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Brock looked at Reba and kissed her head before he broke the silence. "You really mean it?" Brock asked looking at the woman that was talking about getting back with him. For once in three years he was actually happy, and didn't need the help of the pills.

"Yes, I really do mean it. But we're not going to jump into being married again. We have to work our way up." Reba said as she laid a head on Brocks shoulder. She felt his lips pressed against her head and all she could do was smile. For once her guard wasn't up around Brock, and she was relieved.

Brock looked at Reba and smiled. Somehow everything was starting to work out the way he wanted it to, and he couldn't be happier. He knew they had to start new and make new memories. "Reba, come with me." He said as he slowly started getting up.

"Where are we going?" Reba asked as she slowly started following Brock.

Brock walked over to Reba and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm going to take you home, and then I want to cook us dinner." Reba was stunned to hear Brock say this. She watched him do things to try and save his marriage with Barbra Jean, but the person that Reba saw now never existed when Brock and Reba were getting separated.

Reba looked up at the man she once despised and nodded softly. She felt Brock's hand hold hers and butterflies entered her stomach. It was like they were teenagers again and in a way this excited Reba. Before their marriage ended they had a great relationship before they were married and during. They weren't just husband and wife but they were also best friends, and although they were not married anymore it did feel like they had gotten their friendship back.

The two walked to Reba's house hand in hand, and laughing at everything they were saying. They weren't talking about their failed marriage, they weren't talking about his affair or his marriage with Barbra Jean that failed also. Instead they were talking about how their day went, what they saw on tv, what the kids said or did.

When they reached Reba's house Brock opened the door for her and let her go in first. _He's being such a gentlemen_, Reba thought to herself. This was the way he use to act towards her before they started having problems. "So am I supposed to dress up for this or what?" Reba asked as Brock shut the front door and started laughing.

"What you're wearing now is fine. It's nothing special, just a dinner for the two of us." Brock said as he kissed Reba's forehead and then walked away from her and into the kitchen.

_Is this really happening? Am I really going to start dating my ex-husband? _Reba thought to herself as she walked up the steps and into her bedroom. The outfit that she was currently wearing was pretty cute. It was a nice black lace shirt with a black tank top under it and some form fitting dark blue jeans. Her red hair rested just a little past her breast and she made sure that her makeup was in good shape.

While his beautiful ex-wife, now girlfriend, was upstairs Brock hurried and grabbed some candles and a lighter. He placed some candles around the living room and hurried to make a nice dinner before Reba came back down. Reba had no idea what Brock was up to but she knew she wanted to look nice, so she spent at least fifteen minutes up in her room making sure that she was looking nice for the man that she admitted she loved.

When she walked down the stairs there was food on the coffee table in the living room along with candles everywhere and the lights dimmed. This was not what she expected so all she could do was laugh. "Brock, what is all this?" She asked as she saw him walk out of the kitchen.

"It's just a candlelight dinner, Reba." Brock said as he smiled at her. The room was felt with a certain love that hadn't been there for years, but although the people were the same, the love had a new feeling.

Reba smiled at Brock and walked to the couch to sit down. It was wonderful to be spending alone time with Brock. "So what's for dinner, Mr. Hart?"

"Well, Mrs. Hart, I know this great recipe on how to quickly make some delicious pasta and I also made some corn and mashed potatoes." Hearing Brock call her Mrs. Hart made her feel like they were married again.

Reba smiled and picked up her plate. "It smells really good." She stated as she started eating it. "It tastes really good too." She wondered if he thought it was weird that they were together with the same last name, too. The whole thing was a little weird, dating her ex-husband.

It took a minute for Reba to realize what was going on reminded her of. This was the exact same food Brock had made for Reba when they had their first date in 1979. Reba couldn't believe that Brock had remembered what he had made for her 28 years ago, but the fact that he did made her feel like she was slowly falling in love with him all over again.

**December 4, 1979- their first date **

21 year old Brock Hart had picked up his 19 year old girlfriend, Reba McKinney. Her beautiful long red hair was curled and Brock couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Brock was living in a condo so he decided to take her to his condo for dinner for their first date. Brock had a job, but he didn't have too much money dealing with the rent and bills, and Reba completely understood.

When the couple arrived at Brock's condo Reba was shocked about how tidy it was. Every time she had went to a boy's house it always seemed like a pig's pen. Strangely Brock wasn't like other men, any many different ways. He was sweet and caring, where many of the people she had previously been with didn't really care too much about her. The only person that Reba felt cared about her was her ex-boyfriend Terry, but Brock made Reba feel something that she had never felt before. That was the reason she left Terry for Brock. She loved Terry, but she was in love with Brock.

"Well, Brock, I have to admit your place is a lot nicer than I thought it would be." Reba said with a soft smile.

Brock loved the Reba's smile. He loved everything about her. "Well you know, I had to make all the pigs go to another pen while you're here." He said as he laughed and then kissed Reba's head. "So I made some pasta with corn and mashed potatoes. My mom use to make this meal all the time, and she taught me how to make it when I'm 15."

Reba smiled as she walked with Brock into the kitchen. "It sure does smell delicious." Reba said as Brock looked at her. There was something about his smile that melted Reba's heart, and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Reba?" Brock said as Reba then looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I was asking about your day." Brock said as he developed a confused look on his face.

"It was fine. Work was work. Although I do work with Van so he keeps it interesting." Reba said as she shook the memory of their first date out of her mind.

"Reba, are you okay?" Brock asked touching her hand softly.

"I'm fine, Brock. I was just thinking about our first date." Reba said with a soft smile as she finished her plate.

A smile came across Brock's face and Reba could tell that he was now thinking about their first date, even if it was just a little. "I was wondering if you would catch on." Brock said as he leaned over to kiss Reba's cheek.

The two sat on Reba's couch and talked about their first date and how special it was to the both of them. Brock them admitted to Reba that this meal was the one meal that he never made for Barbra Jean when they were married because that was his special meal with Reba. Reba was the only person he ever made this meal for, and he was happy to finally be able to cook it again.


	3. Ask Me Again Later

Three months had passed and Brock had moved back into Reba's house. School had started again so Jake and Kyra were home more often, and Cheyanne and Van hung out at the house more often as well. Reba's house was the center of their family, and now that Brock was living with them again the house was more comfortable and welcoming.

Every weekday morning Reba woke up at six to get ready for her job as a real-estate agent. The last three months Reba woke up with Brock next to her sleeping, or in the bathroom, but this time he wasn't in either room. In her light blue pajamas Reba walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The living room light was off, but the kitchen light was on. _Probably getting some food_, Reba thought to herself. There were times when Brock would get hungry in the middle of the night or early in the morning and go and eat.

When Reba entered the kitchen she was shocked to see Brock in front of the stove with a skillet out and pancakes in the skillet and on a plate. "Hello beautiful." Brock said when he noticed Reba had woken up. "I made some pancakes for you for breakfast. I figured it is one less thing that you have to worry about this morning."

Reba smiled when she heard him say this. They're relationship was so great right now that Reba knew this was the best choice she had ever made. Besides, it felt nice not cooking breakfast for once. "Why thank you Brock."

Brock smiled back at his beautiful girlfriend and placed two pancakes on one of the plates that he had out. "Here you go, honey." Reba smiled when she saw the pancakes right in front of her. They smelled delicious.

One thing that never really changed about their relationship after the divorce is that Brock every now and then called Reba "honey" or "babe." That's just how Brock talked, but when they weren't together he didn't mean it as a relationship honey or babe.

Reba started cutting her pancakes and eating them. However, what Reba heard next almost choked her. "Say that again, Brock." Reba said after she was able to swallow her food and talk.

"What would you think about getting remarried?" Brock asked as he looked at the gorgeous red head sitting next to him.

Reba's eyes got bigger. "That's what I thought you said."

"So, is that a no then?" Brock asked with a confused look on his face.

Reba got up and took her plate over to the sink, placing it in once she got there. "Of course I would like to get remarried, but you did me wrong Brock! I don't know if I could put myself through that again." Reba said looking at the man who sat across the room.

"Reba I know I did you wrong with Barbra Jean, and I'm sorry, but I want to start a new life with you. A life away from what I did to hurt my best friend." Hearing these words come out of Brock's mouth made Reba want to melt, but she wasn't able to take her guard down enough to say yes at the moment.

"Brock, I don't know if I am able to put myself through another marriage with you right now. Just out of fear that the same thing would happen again."

"So is that a no?" Brock asked, and Reba could tell that he was disappointed to hear this answer. If Brock didn't live in this house then truth is she probably would've kicked him out for saying something like that, but Brock did live in the house with her so they had to settle this like mature adults.

"Let me ask you a question Brock. Are you willing to go to counseling before we get married?" Reba asked putting both hands on the counter.

Brock got up and walked to where Reba was at. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you in my life."

Hearing Brock say this made Reba realize that he was different, because when they were going through separation he didn't fight for their relationship, and eventually Reba gave up as well. At least if they decided to give their marriage another shot then she would know he was going to try, at least for the time being.

"Then why don't you ask me after we talk about it in counseling." Reba said as she looked at Brock and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her bedroom to get ready for work. Part of her didn't want to go to work, especially after her ex-husband asked her to marry him again.

Brock understood why Reba was hesitant, but he wasn't exactly expecting her to not give him a positive answer. Deciding to get as much help as possible Brock knew he was going to talk to a counselor and try and get an appointment as soon as possible. If he could even get one made for today that would be even better.

Reba finished getting ready at 6:45, and as she was walking down the steps she was putting some small hoop earrings in. "So if I get-" Brock then looked up from the tv and at his beautiful girlfriends. He was stunned by her beauty.

"What?" Reba asked with a soft laughed.

Brock then got off the couch and walked over to the beautiful girl that stood before him. "You are so beautiful Reba." Reba felt like her cheeks were burning up but all she could do was embrace Brock in a kiss and smile. "If I schedule an appointment for later today, would you be okay with that?" Brock asked once he pulled away. Reba nodded her head yes, and smiled. They then embraced in another kiss when Cheyanne and Van walked in.

"MRS. H!" Van screamed and covered his eyes.

Reba and Brock broke the kiss and turned to look at Van. "Well there goes Brock's peace and quiet considering you probably just woke up the kids!" Reba said as she walked over to Van and hit him on his chest. She then looked at Brock and smiled softly. "I'll see you after work." Brock nodded at her and Van and Reba headed out the door.

When the door shut Cheyanne smiled at her dad and walked over to sit on the couch. "So how are things going with mom?" She asked. Cheyanne always like to know everything, but not living with them made it a lot different when big things were happening.

"It's going pretty good. We haven't been like this since before the divorce. However, I am going to call and try to make an appointment with a couple's counselor." Brock said as he sat next to his eldest daughter and looked at her.

"Couples therapy? What for?" Cheyanne asked.

Brock looked at the tv and then looked back at his daughter. "Well your mom is still having a little trouble with the fact that I had an affair."

Cheyanne looked at her father with a confused look on her face. "But you're dating and moved in together now, so haven't you all got passed that yet?"

"I know that this is a hard topic for your mom. I was stupid and I regret making the choice to have an affair. The decision to go to therapy came about when I asked your mom what she thought about getting remarried." Brock said as Cheyanne was shocked.

"You and mom are going to get remarried?!" She said excitedly.

"She said to ask her after we go to see the counselor, but to be honest with the way that our relationship is going right now I can't see her saying no." Brock said with a smile. This was great news to Cheyanne, but Brock told her that she couldn't say anything about it to anyone until he knew what was going on. He could only hope that after the counseling appointment Reba would say yes to him.


	4. Counseling

Reba met Brock at Dr. Joseph Baker's office, who tried working on Brock and Barbra Jean's marriage but it didn't work out. Honestly, Dr. Baker knew that it wouldn't work out because he could tell Brock and Reba still loved each other. Brock had called to make an appointment for four, and as the couple sat in the waiting room they were holding hands and laughing.

When Dr. Baker walked out of his office to call in the couple, he was shocked to see what was happening. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart." He said as the couple stood up and walked towards the doorway. As Dr. Baker shut the door behind him he looked at them. "So it seems that my curiosity from the last time the three of us were in the room ended up being correct." Reba looked away and rolled her eyes, but made sure he was not able to see her. He was correct, but she knew he was saying "I told you so" only in a professional way. "So what brings you in today?"

"Three months ago we decided to begin dating, and then this morning I asked what she thought about getting remarried. Reba is having issues with the fact that I did have an affair and she doesn't want it to happen again." Brock said as he rested his arm on the back of the black couch in Dr. Baker's office.

"Brock, do you understand where Reba is coming from?" Dr. Baker asked him.

"I do understand where she is coming from. If she had an affair I would have a hard time trusting her. I want to show her that I've changed and I'm not going to make the same stupid mistakes that I made six years ago."

"I just don't know how to take my guard down enough to allow myself to marry him again. I want to remarry him, I'm just afraid that at first it will be great but then when times get hard he's going to decide to go off and have another affair, and quite frankly I'm not strong enough to go through that again." Reba said not making eye contact with Brock, but keeping eye contact with Dr. Baker.

"An affair is not something that is just brushed off. The way it seems is that you built a wall to block you from this pain, and Brock is the only person that is able to start tearing down the wall. While he is bringing the wall down you are trying to keep the wall up, and that is where the conflict comes from." Dr. Baker said as he looked at the couple. "When thinking about what has gone on and what is going on in both of your lives you have to make note that it happened six years ago."

Reba looked at Dr. Baker and then looked at Brock. "He's changed. I can see a big difference from who he was then and who he is now. The old Brock would not have tried to work on our relationship. He didn't want to talk about it. The thing that I'm worried about is that honeymoon stage ending. Our relationship is like this right now, but twenty years down the road will it still be like this or is he going to find someone else to have an affair with?" Brock could tell the real concern in Reba's voice, so he placed his hand on hers hoping that it would calm her down even the slightest bit.

"So you're noticing a difference; that's a good sign. Reba, do you think there is any part of you that could let Brock take down the brick wall? If he is being so devoted to you right now, do you think you would be able to say yes?" Dr. Baker asked as Reba looked at Brock.

"I want to, but I see our new marriage going two different ways. The first way would be a happy marriage where we grew old together and enjoyed life. The second is that it goes good for a while but then for whatever reason he decides his life isn't what he thought it would be or we go through something tough, and he ends up having another affair. I honestly think that if I said yes and he had another affair, it would kill me more than the first affair killed me." Brock was shocked on how Reba was actually saying what was on her mind. Normally she is the most stubborn person he had ever met and will avoid anything to do with feelings.

"Brock, it seems like she's willing to work on the relationship that you two share. You just need to make sure to be telling Reba everything that you are feeling. If something isn't going the way that you want it then you need to talk about it with her instead of trying to find comfort somewhere else with someone else." Dr. Baker said. Reba looked over at Brock and for once it seemed like he was actually taking in consideration what he was being told.

"Reba I know what I have to do to be able to keep you in my life, and since I've seen what life is like when I'm not with you I am determined to not let that happen again. I can't see myself not being with you any longer." Brock said as he kissed Reba's hand.

Dr. Baker continued to talk to the couple about how to improve their relationship and how to stay faithful and loyal to one another. The hour seemed to go by quick, and it went a lot smoother when both people are committed instead of just one. When the hour was gone Dr. Baker walked them out to the waiting room, and then Brock and Reba walked into the hallway.

"So what do you say?" Brock asked with a small smirk on his face.

"You're serious about all the changes that you want to make?" Reba asked softly.

"I have never been this serious about anything in a long time. I will make sure that nothing gets in between our marriage this time, Reba. I made a mistake that I am truly sorry for and I will spend my whole life trying to make it up to you whether you say yes or no." Brock said as he picked up her hand and kissed it softly.

Reba looked at him and wrapped his arms around his waist in a hug. "Brock, I love you. I've always loved you. I don't know how I could say no." She said softly.

Brock looked down at the beautiful woman that stood in front of him. "So is that a yes?" Brock asked.

Reba looked at Brock and smiled big. "Yes Brock. I will marry you." She said as he looked at her. His smile got bigger.

What happened next shocked Reba. Brock looked at her and then got down on one knee, pulling a familiar ring out of his pocket. Reba started to laugh while fighting back tears. The ring was her engagement ring from 27 years ago, and Reba couldn't believe that he still had it. Reba had sold it online, but Brock ended up being the one that bought it. Now it was about to be on Reba's left ring finger again.

"So you will marry me?" Brock asked as his smile wouldn't go away.

"Yes." She said again as he then slipped the ring on her finger. This was perfect, and even though she was hesitant when he first asked that morning, she was glad that it worked out the way that it did. By going through a counseling appointment she was able to see how serious he was about their relationship, and that meant more to her than anything. Now she couldn't wait to get home and show her children that her and their father were getting back together, and that they finally had a successful counseling session.


	5. Still Feeling Guilty

**A/N: So I would like to know what y'all are thinking so far, and I also want to ask a question (please answer in the reviews). I know that I am going to have Reba and Brock have a serious fight where it is questionable if they are going to make it. Now this is where you all come in. What should Reba and Brock be fighting about? Please leave suggestions in the reviews. **

When they arrived at home they were both smiling. The couple were happy that they ended up together, despite the pain that they had went through the past six years. When they walked into the house they saw Van and Cheyanne sitting on the couch talking. "You do know that this is no longer your house, right?" Reba asked as she laughed just a little bit.

"We wanted to hear all about how counseling went." Cheyanne said as she shifted her attention from her husband to her parents.

"It went fine, great actually." Reba said with a smile as she sat her purse on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

Cheyanne smiled at her parents. For the first time in a really long time they seemed fully happy, and that meant the world to her. "What all happened?" Cheyanne asked with a smile.

"Going made me realize that no matter what stage me and your father are in with our relationship, there's going to be a part of me that is going to have a hard time dealing with affairs. However, I need to be able to trust that your father has changed, and he's shown me that he's at least trying to change." Reba said as she sat on the arm of a chair that her fiancé was sitting in.

"And I've learned that I need to be more open with your mother. When things get tough I don't need to find happiness somewhere else with someone else, I need to find happiness with your mother." Brock said as he laid his right hand on Reba's leg.

"Not to mention that we're going to be getting remarried."

"Woah! Mr. and Mrs. H getting married again? You don't hear people with the same last name getting married that often." Van said with a shocked look on his face, which made Reba laugh.

"Van you do realize that my last name wasn't originally Hart. I changed it to Hart the first time I married Brock." Reba said as she tried to control her laughter.

Van looked at Reba and Brock, and then Cheyanne. "Well duh!"

Cheyanne looked at Van and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Van. Let's give mom and dad some alone time." She then stood up and hugged her parents' goodbye. When the couple left Reba looked at Brock.

"Alone again." Reba said with a soft smile.

Brock kissed Reba's small fragile hand and smiled. "I love spending time with just you." He said as he pulled Reba onto his lap. Reba laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "So, Reba, when do you think you would want to have the wedding?"

Reba didn't look up at Brock's face smiled softly. "What about in a month?"

Brock was shocked to hear that she would be willing to get married to him again so quickly. This made him excited about their future together. For a minute Brock, and Reba as well, felt as if they didn't have kids and they were going to get married for the first time.

**October 5, 1980- Reba has moved in with Brock and the couple are engaged.**

"Brock what do you think our kids are going to be like?" Reba asked as she was cuddled up on his lap in the chair in the living room.

"I think we're going to have the best looking kids around." Brock said with a laugh. "Our kids are going to be perfect. Do you want to know why?"

Reba lifted her head and looked at him with a soft smile. "Why?"

Brock kissed Reba's head and smiled. "Because you're going to be their mother, and you're the strongest person I know." Little did Brock know that in 21 years she would have to be stronger than she had ever been before, and he was going to be the one that put her though some of the worst things ever.

Reba smiled and got up off of Brock's lap. The engaged couple enjoyed living with each other, but they couldn't wait to have kids. They both wanted three, but they didn't really care what the sex of the children would be. All they cared about was that they were healthy and happy.

"Brock, let me ask you something. Do you think we're rushing into this? I mean we just got together last year and we're already engaged." Reba said as she starred out the window.

"Honey I know I need you in my life. I love waking up to you every morning. Even when you get aggravated with the fact that I hardly put up the toaster. Those little arguments don't bother me, because I wouldn't want to have them with anyone else. If for some reason we don't end up together we'll still be a part of each other's lives, because the truth is I won't have a life if you are not in it." Brock said as he walked up behind Reba and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

He meant everything that he was saying, but the truth is that he knew they were going to be fine. He was so in love with her that he hated being away during work. She was his best friend and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

It took a while for Brock to realize that he was thinking about the past. Everything was so good back then. He wished he wouldn't have been so stupid when he was going through the separation with Reba six years ago. He knew that it was in the past so he couldn't change it, but he knew he hurt his best friend. That was something that he would never forgive himself for, even if Reba completely forgave him.

No matter what he did things were going to be different now, and the truth was that he hated knowing that. He wanted to be able to go back to the way things were before the affair, but he knew that was impossible. Reba was hurt, and that was understandable.

Reba looked at Brock and smiled softly. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Brock, realizing that Reba was talking to him, stopped thinking about how stupid he was. "Considering it is a Saturday, spending time with my beautiful fiancé." Hearing Brock say this made her smile.

"What if we went golfing?" Reba asked. She could tell that Brock was shocked she was asking about going golfing with him.

Brock looked at her with a confused look. "I thought you hated golf."

"Well, I know that golf is your passion and I figured that I should embrace your passion even if it's not my favorite thing. I'm not saying I'm going to go play golf with you all the time, but every now and then would be okay." Reba said with a soft smile, knowing that this probably made Brock extremely happy.

"I'd like that." Brock said as he smiled at Reba and then softly brushed his lips on hers.


	6. The Fight

Two weeks had went by since Brock and Reba decided to get remarried. Things were going great the first week, but the second week Brock started coming home from the office later, and then once he got home he went to bed almost straight after. Reba tried her hardest not to think anything of it, but these was a part of her that was crushed. On a Thursday night when Brock returned home late again Reba decided that enough was enough. If they were going to make their relationship work then they had to have better communication skills, or this marriage was going to end up just like the last one.

Reba looked at her fiancé when he took a seat on the other side of the couch. "Where've you been Brock?" She asked looking straight at him.

Brock looked at Reba astonished at what she had just asked him. "No how was your day, or are you hungry?"

Reba rolled her eyes and looked at her fiancé now talking in an annoyed voice. "Answer the question Brock."

"Why should I?" Brock asked. He could tell that Reba was getting annoyed by him not answering the question, but quite frankly he didn't understand why he had to answer a question like that.

Reba stood up and crossed her arms this time. "Because if you still want me to become your wife then you'll tell me where you've been."

It was Brock's turn to stand up this time and he did without even second guessing himself. "So the fate of our relationship is going to be determined on where I was and if I tell you?"

Reba looked at Brock and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you not remember what happened to our marriage last time you were staying out late?" Reba's voice got louder as she got more annoyed. She was trying to keep the argument as quiet as possible because Kyra and Jake were upstairs sleeping, but Reba was getting so aggravated she didn't know how quiet she could be.

"Just because I made a mistake almost seven years ago doesn't mean I'm going to make it again." Brock said trying to reassure Reba that he had changed.

Brock had a point but that was not what Reba wanted to hear. She looked at Brock and brushed by him walking to the stairs so she could go up to their bedroom. Brock stopped her midway up the steps when he asked her where she was going. "I'm going to bed Brock. I can't stand to look at you right now. All this fighting has got my blood pressure up and if we don't stop we're going to wake up the kids." Kyra wasn't a kid, but she decided to go to college after all and decided the best thing to do was to live with her mother until she had the money to get her own place.

"So you're going to run away from our problem?" Anger filled Reba's body when she heard him say this.

"Me run away? That's all you ever did when our marriage got rocky Brock. We had disagreements so you decided to get an apartment and then had an affair!" Reba said as she walked back down to where Brock was standing.

Brock looked at her trying to search for the right words to say. She was right. He had done those things but he was changed now and he was ready to face their problems. "Reba, you told me to go."

Reba's voice softened even though she was still upset. "I thought you were going to come home just like you always had when we had a fight."

"You told me that the door may not be open when I came back. How in the world was I supposed to know that it would've been?" Brock said as he took a seat on the couch that he was still standing in front of.

Reba looked at Brock not knowing what to say. Her heart was broke hearing the words that she had previously told Brock. Sometimes being stubborn didn't help when she was in tough situations. "There will always be a door and I can try and keep it closed as much as possible but the truth is that it will never fully be closed. Not after 20 years of marriage and three kids are behind it."

Brick looked at the red head that no longer looked angry. She didn't look calm but she no longer looked angry. Brock stuck his arm out softly holding her hand and pulling her to the couch so she could sit down next to him. "If I would've known that I would've came back."

Hearing those words crushed Reba because she now felt like it was her fault their marriage had failed. Reba wasn't quite sure what to say but she was still upset that her fiancé hadn't answered her question. "Brock, you should have known that I wasn't going to throw it all away that quick! Even after you moved out I was still trying to make us work. I was still going to counseling and hoping you would get over your midlife crisis and come back to me and our family. You should've known that the door was going to be open."

"I know I should have tried harder in therapy. I've beat myself up over that for the past seven years and I can't do anything to change that. Neither one of us can do anything to change the past. We have to accept it and move on with our lives. We can't let what happened to us in the past make our relationship in the future any different than what it will be." Brock said as he put his hand on her knee.

"Brock our relationship will never be what it was like before our marriage went down in flames, but it can still be a great marriage. It will be a new relationship that could end up being better than our relationship before, but the relationship we had before the divorce will never come back. Quite frankly I don't want that relationship back because it led to an affair." Reba said looking at Brock. He had hurt her more than he ever thought he would.

Brock was at a loss for words. "Reba, I met a guy a few weeks ago that owns a jewelry store here. This past week I have been with him at the store making your wedding ring as custom and perfect as possible."

Reba was shocked when she heard Brock say this. She knew that it wasn't going to be cheap, and Brock was all about spending as little money as possible. "Oh, Brock. You don't have to make it custom. You can get me a simple ring and it'll be just as perfect."

"Reba, I messed up on many things last time we went through this, and this time I'm going to make sure that everything is perfect no matter what the cost it." Brock said as he leaned in and kissed Reba's soft pink lips. She looked so pretty, even when she was mad. Brock thought she was so cute when she was mad that sometimes he would do things to irritate her on purpose. Reba couldn't believe she had got him to tell her where he had been, but her wandering mind couldn't help but expect the worst.

"Reba I love you more than anything. I'm not going anywhere." Brock whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife.

After that Reba yawned softly. She had calmed down so her blood pressure started going down, and now she felt exhausted. She was ready to go to bed, so she wrapped her hand in Brock's and stood up. The couple headed off to their bedroom and ended the night in silence, wrapped in each other's arms, with a smile on both of their faces.


	7. Surprise In The Morning

The next morning Reba and Brock both decided to take the day off. Spending the day together was exactly what they needed after their fight the night before. Reba's eyes started to flutter open and she rolled over, but to her surprise Brock's side of the bed was empty. Now her eyes shot open looking for any sign of Brock. His shirt was still on the floor, where he always left his clothes no matter what. Everything in the bedroom that they shared looked the same, so where was her fiancé?

The red head rolled out of bed and slipped her blue bathrobe over her dark blue pajama shirt and blue and white plaid pajama pants. Reba walked into the bathroom looking to see if Brock was in there, he wasn't. What she did find in the bathroom was the hideous reflection of herself. Brock always told her she was gorgeous, even when first waking up, but she never thought that. The red head took her hands and brushed them through her hair, trying to make her hair a little more presentable.

Reba then walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Pictures were all along the white walls in the hallway. The pictures always seemed to put a smile on her face. She then headed down the steps looking for her husband, hoping that he was somewhere in the house. "Brock?" She called out, her voice a little hoarse since her mouth was dry.

"In here sweetheart." She heard his voice come from the kitchen. She then let out a soft sigh of relief that he was here and not with a new mistress. She knew that he was a changed man but she couldn't help but think about what had happened in the past. Brock had hurt her bad when they were married, and there was a part of her that couldn't let that pass. Reba felt like she was now on a high alert to making sure that he wasn't doing what he was before.

Putting a smile on her face Reba walked into the kitchen, and started laughing at what she saw. "Well thank you for putting it away." Reba said as she laughed some more and then wrapped her arms around Brock. Reba had watched Brock put up the toaster, something that they fought about the day that Brock left to find his own place to live. "Now did you get burned?" Reba asked looking up at Brock, still chuckling.

Brock threw his head back with a chuckle and then looked down at his fiancé. "Just because I didn't get burned this time doesn't mean that I won't get burned another time." This made Reba laugh even more. That was one thing that hadn't changed about Brock; his sense of humor. It was one of his best features, and one of the reasons that she loved him so much.

Reba smiled softly and laid her head against his chest. "So what are you doing?" She asked, not noticing that the kitchen table had food on it.

Brock smiled at his beautiful fiancé and kissed her forehead. "I decided to get up this morning and make you a nice little breakfast." Reba looked up at her fiancé and smiled. He hardly ever did that during their first marriage, so this meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Well what about the kids?" Reba asked, curious to where they were and if they were going to eat breakfast.

Brock smiled and led Reba to the kitchen room table. "Well, if you forgot Cheyanne and Van moved out." Brock let out a chuckle, knowing that she knew he wasn't talking about them when she asked where the kids were. "Kyra and Jake have had breakfast and are now at school."

Reba was amazed with how Brock was acting. Then a confused look came upon her face. "Wait, what time is it?" She asked looking up at him.

"It is eight thirty. I turned off your alarm so you could sleep in some because I know you do everything for this family, and you need a day to sleep in." She really was dealing with a changed man. Everything that he had been doing with her since they had reconciled had proved that, even though there was a part of her that was still worried. Reba was impressed with how much Brock had changed, and in a way it made her love him more because he was changing so they could be together.

"Brock, this is so sweet." Reba said with a soft smile.

Brock looked at his beautiful fiancé and kissed her head as she sat down in the chair. Reba looked around and was happy to see pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and toast; to which he had put the toaster up. Reba couldn't believe that Brock was making all of these changes to himself, and it meant the world. "Well I hope you enjoy the breakfast, sweetheart." Brock sat down in the chair next to her.

Hearing Brock call her sweetheart made her feel like she could melt at the knees. This was something she had wanted ever since the divorce, but she didn't find it necessary to go for. In all honesty she never thought she would go for it because she never wanted to hurt Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean, the large blonde women that had caused her divorce by having an affair with Brock that resulted in her getting pregnant. _Is Barbra Jean still visiting her family_, Reba asked herself before shifting her attention to Brock. "Where if Barbra Jean at?"

"Last I heard she was still visiting her family. She said she should be back in a few weeks and even though we're not married anymore she still wants me to be active in Henry's life." Brock said wearing a soft smile.

Reba smiled back at Brock. She knew how much all of his kids meant to him, not just the three he had with her but the one that he had with Barbra Jean. "That's great news!" Reba said as she ran her hand over his. She was happy that Barbra Jean was being mature about the situation and allowing Brock to still be in Henry's life.

"Honey, let's not talk about her right now. Let's talk about us, how stunning you look this morning." Brock said with a smile as he kissed her hand softly.

"There is no way I look stunning. I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror earlier and I swear I could have easily gave myself a heart attack." Reba said with a laugh. She wasn't quite sure how Brock could find her the slightest bit attracted when she looked the way she did. Her red hair was still messy, and she had no makeup on.

The thing was Brock knew she didn't need that makeup to be drop dead gorgeous. Even if she thought she needed the makeup, he knew that she didn't. "You're gorgeous, Reba. You don't have to even try and look gorgeous, you already are gorgeous." This melted Reba's heart. This was amazing. All the sweet things she had been told this morning, all the sweet things that he had done. This was how she always wanted it to be. This is what she kind of pictured their relationship being like if the affair with Barbra Jean hadn't happened. Reba's relationship with Brock was a beautiful thing and she couldn't have been happier with it.

When they finished eating Reba stood up and looked at Brock. She started to laugh softly. "Brock I don't deserve this at all."

Brock stood up and laid both of his hands on her arms. "What do you mean you don't deserve any of this? Of course you do! You deserve all of this sweetheart. You are such a strong person and you work harder than anyone I've ever met." Brock's hands then fell off of Reba's arms as he walked towards the island and sat on the chair that was in front of it. "After everything that I've put you through you still love me, and I'm not quite sure how."

Reba looked at Brock and walked over to him, resting her hand on the island. "Brock, after the divorce I thought the only way I would ever love you was going to be as the father of our three kids, but over time I've found that there will always be actual love that I have for you. The last few months have been wonderful, and I never thought that I would have them with anyone after the divorce, especially you. The thing is that I'm glad that I'm experiencing this type of love again, and I'm glad that it is with the person that knows me best." Reba said as she embraced Brock into a hug.

Brock wasn't sure what he would do without her hugs. They were so warm and they always made him feel like everything was going to be alright, even if whatever he was going through could possibly destroy his happiness. Her hugs and her laugh made the sun shine on the darkest days even when they were divorced. Even when he was having a midlife crisis he just blocked it out when he shouldn't have. He knew that if it wasn't for trying to make himself happy he would never have hurt his best friend and that was the number one thing that he regretted. He not only hurt his kids but his best friend. "I love you more than anything Reba."

Reba gave her famous smile and quietly said, "Right back at you." This made Brock laugh, and made him never want to let Reba go.

"Reba, how about we spend the day doing whatever you want." Brock said with a soft smile.

Reba looked at Brock and smiled softly. Reba wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do, but she knew she wanted to be with him. That was her favorite thing to do now. He became an important part of her life again, but the truth was that he was always an important part of her life. Now Reba knew that they were destined to be together, and she knew that you weren't supposed to mess with destiny. That was one of the things that Barbra Jean had stressed to her friends and family.

Reba looked at Brock and kissed him passionately. They were together and that was what mattered. Brock was surprised with the way that Reba had kissed him, but he returned it. After almost seven years divorced the spark was still there, and Reba was reminded of that spark every time they had kissed. It was a certain spark that she had never felt with anyone else, especially Parker Reynolds. Parker was an ex-boyfriend of Reba's and Brock was a hundred times better kisser than Parker was.

When Brock hand slid down to Reba's lower back it shocked her. She hadn't been touched like the way Brock had touched her in a long time. She never allowed herself to love anyone after her marriage ended with Brock, and now Reba knew that this might be the reason. Reba and Brock weren't over and even with a mistress they were going to find themselves back together one day. Brock opened his eyes and smiled softly. He then lowed his kiss target and kissed Reba's neck softly once. Reba looked at Brock and smiled back at him. The way he touched her was something she had missed when they got in a divorce. It was something she had hoped she'd find in someone else, but she was never able to. Brock was the only person she ever felt that way with.

"Brock, sweetheart, I need to go to the grocery sometime." The red head said softly.

Brock looked at his fiancé and laughed. "Why? What do you need from the grocery that you can't get from here?" Brock asked as he pointed to himself, laughing and raising an eyebrow. There was Brock's sexy sense of humor again.

"If you want me to be able to make my famous grilled cheese sandwiches then I must go to the grocery store." Reba said with a soft smile.

"Fiiine. I guess you can go." Brock said with a tone of voice that made him sound like he was disappointed, but he was actually excited to be able to get Reba's famous grilled cheese sandwiches later.

Reba smiled at her fiancé and kissed him softly. "I'm going to go get ready because there is no way I am going to the grocery looking like this." She laughed as he did too. "Thank you for breakfast, honey. I'll be back down soon." And with that Reba exited the kitchen to go get ready as Brock cleaned up the breakfast mess.


	8. An Old Friend

When Reba finished getting ready she walked downstairs and into the living room. There he was, her fiancé, sitting on the couch watching tv. He was wearing a form fitting shirt which looked great on him since he had begun going to the gym again. The sight of him made her head melt. "Brock are you ready to go?" The red head asked the man with blonde hair. Reba guessed he hadn't heard her come down the stairs because her question seemed to startle him.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm ready." Brock turned off the tv and stood up.

Reba looked at him and laughed a little. "Did I scare you?" She asked as he looked at her and a smile came across his face.

"Even when you don't try to scare me you do." Brock laughed even more.

Reba walked over in to the coffee table so she could grab her purse. As she walked by Brock she smiled. "Just keep that in your mind." With a smile still on her face she passed by Brock again and when she reached the front door she turned around. "Well are you coming or not?"

Brock looked at the beautiful pale woman as he wore a smile. "Of course I'm coming with you. I didn't take today off to be alone. Before we go though I just want to spend a little time with you. I feel like I've missed out on being with you and I really want to make that up."

Reba walked over to where Brock was and tilted her head a little. "Brock what happened in the past is in the past. Yes there will be times where thoughts enter my mind and memories of the affair and the divorce come back but I don't think that will ever fully go away. It's just going to take time for me to realize how much you have changed."

"You know I'd never hurt you like I did almost seven years ago. I would never cause that pain on you ever again. Everything that I am doing now is to make our future better." Brock said as he kissed Reba's cheek. "I love you more than words can explain." Brock then embraced Reba in a hug never wanting to let her go. He didn't understand how he was once so stupid that he let her go and caused this whole mess.

"Brock I know that you have been trying to change. I see that and in a way it has made me fall in love with you even more. Not only are you the person that I fell in love back when we first fell in love, but you're also a changed man. I never fell in love with you, but I had to learn how to deal with the pain and after a while I got used to it, until you would say that you still have feelings for me or something." Reba said as she looked into Brock's blue eyes. "Brock I will always love you, and nothing will change that."

Hearing Reba say these words brought an even bigger smile to Brock's face. After all the pain that he had put her through she still found a way to love him. She still found a way to melt his heart in only the way that she could. He was so lucky to be back with his one true love, and he was going to do everything that he possibly could to be with her until the day he died.

Reba then took Brock's hand and smiled. "Come on, now. Let's go to the grocery and I'll make a nice lunch when we get home." Reba said and Brock chuckled. Reba was a great cook and Brock always loved her meals. With that the couple walked out of the house and headed to the grocery.

XxXx

There were people that knew of Brock and Reba's past. The people were happy and amazed that the couple were giving their marriage a second chance. Most people thought that their reconciling was a wonderful thing, but there was one person in the grocery store that spotted the couple and didn't understand why Reba was giving this man a second chance. "Reba!" A familiar voice called out. It wasn't Barbra Jean, this person's voice was too deep and had a heavier accent than Barbra Jean had. There was only one person it could be.

Reba turned around and opened her arms up to give the person with the familiar voice a hug. "Lori Ann!" Reba called as the two embraced in a hug. It had been years since the friends had seen each other.

"I think I'll go to the tool section." Brock said as he rolled his eyes seeing Lori Ann. He placed a kiss upon her cheek and then walked away.

Once he walked away Lori Ann looked at her friend. "Reba why are you letting that man back into your life like this. Didn't I tell you that men are pigs?" Lori Ann looked at her red head friend as they walked down an aisle of women's clothes.

"Now Lori Ann I know you won't believe me but Brock has changed. These past months have been better than the last two years of our marriage were." Reba said as she leaned against the cart and looked at her best friend. It was great seeing her again, even if she despised Brock.

Lori Ann looked at Reba and smiled a tiny bit. "Reba, you cannot convince me that Brock has changed. I have been married four times and every time the man has cheated on me, and why do men cheat?"

This made Reba giggle again as she mocked what Lori Ann had said. "Because men are pigs. Seriously though Lori Ann. You should see the way he's been around me lately. He hasn't been the person that he was during his middle age crisis that led to the affair with Barbra Jean." Lori Ann looked at Reba and rolled her eyes.

"My second husband did the exact same thing. He told me he was changed, and then he ended up in the arms of my house keeper." Lori Ann stated.

Reba looked at Lori Ann and laughed softly. "Well then I won't get a house keeper." Hearing herself said that made her laugh a little more.

"All I'm saying is that man broke your heart by having an affair with a tall, annoying blonde. Keep your guard up because he's done it once so now he knows little tricks to do it, just like Justin." Lori Ann said. Reba didn't recognize the name Justin, so she knew that it must have been Lori Ann's fourth husband.

Reba picked up a blue blouse and held it up to her body looking at Lori Ann. "What do you think? Me?"

Lori Ann laughed and looked at Reba. "Honey if that doesn't scream out you then I don't know what does." Lori Ann laughed as Reba did as well. The two friends then embraced in another hug.

"It is so nice to see you again Lori Ann. You should come over for dinner tonight." Reba said with a smile on her face.

"Now Reba you know Brock won't enjoy that." Lori Ann looked at her friend and then raised her eyebrows. "So then why am I second guessing? I'll be there around six thirty." Lori Ann said with a smile as they embraced in another hug and Lori Ann walked away. Brock, who was walking up to Reba had heard the whole conversation.

"Reba, what did you just do?" Brock asked.

Reba looked at Brock and laid her hands on her hips. "I invited _my _best friend to dinner with us, Brock. It is not going to kill you to spend one dinner with her."

"If that's what you want honey then that's what I'll do, but I can't promise that I'll be nice to her." Brock said. Reba knew that she couldn't expect the two to get a long like they were best friends. She just wanted to have a nice dinner with her fiancé and her best friend. With that being said the couple picked up a few shirts and pants for them each and then headed into the grocery section of the store.


	9. The Deal

When they got home from the store Reba knew that Brock wasn't excited to have Lori Ann over for dinner, but she was shocked he wasn't making a bigger deal out of it, or even trying to get out of it. That's what he would normally do. Go golfing, or for all he knew go to mess around with his mistress. There was no telling what he did when he didn't want to be around, but Reba didn't need to focus on those things. She was in amazement that Brock was acting the way he was acting, and it was a wonderful thing to witness.

"Brock, can I ask you a question?" Reba asked as she sat the bags on the island in the kitchen.

Brock looked at the beautiful red head. "Of course you can sweetheart."

Reba searched her mind for the right words. She knew that Brock had changed but what if Lori Ann was right and he was just going to go back to his old ways when he decided that he was no longer happy. "There is a part of me that is worried that after we get married you're going to end up unhappy again and-"

"And what? Have another affair?" Brock asked interrupting Reba from finishing what she was going to say. Reba just looked at the man that had perfect blonde hair. He walked closer to her and laid his hands on her arms. "After spending time away from you I realized that I'm really only happy when we are together. Reba I will never do anything that will jeopardize our relationship and I know you know that. I understand why you're concerned, so I will prove to you each time that you are in doubt that I'm here to stay this time."

This made Reba feel even more confident of their relationship than she had before. He was being a wonderful man, the man Reba had fallen in love with before. "Brock, I love you." She said as she kissed Brock's cheek.

"I love you too sweetie. Now what do you say I'll put up these groceries, and then we can retire to the couch and watch a movie and then have lunch?" Brock asked Reba with a soft smile. He looked wonderful.

"Or while you're putting away the groceries I can make my famous grilled cheese, and then we can watch a movie while we eat lunch." Reba suggested as she watched Brock's face light up a little more. Brock kissed Reba softly letting her know that he liked that idea better. He then picked up some bags and started putting the items in them away, as Reba started cooking.

_If you want to keep your man happy keep him full_. The words of Reba's mother, Helen McKinney, echoed in Reba's head. Reba laughed a little while she continued cooking.

"What are you laughing about?" Brock asked Reba with a smile on his face.

Reba looked at her fiancé as she turned the burned to the stove off. "Just thinking about what momma told me a while back." She picked up her spatula and picked up the sandwiches with it, then laying them on two separate plates.

"What did your mom tell you?" Brock asked, curious of what Helen had told her daughter. There was no telling what her mother had told her. Reba was so much like her mother, but there were differences between the two. Just like when Barbra Jean had made Reba a pie. Her mother had walked into the kitchen with the pie and threw it straight in the trash. Although Reba wouldn't had ate Barbra Jean's pie, she told her mom that she would have at least waited until Barbra Jean had left before she threw it away.

Reba looked at her fiancé and picked up the plates, walking into the living room. "She told me that if you want to keep a man happy then you have to keep them full." Reba said as Brock looked at her and kissed her head.

"Well I do love your homemade cooking." Brock said with a smile. "We could eat out every night and I would still be happy though. I just need you."

Reba looked at Brock and smiled. Her life had changed so much since they had gotten in a divorce. She was happy to finally be back with the person that she loved. Reba sat on the couch and picked up her plate.

"Reba, may I ask you a question?" Brock asked Reba.

"Well, you just asked me a question." Reba said as she wore a soft smile and her eyes squinted.

Brock smiled at the red head and then his face got a little more serious looking.

Reba straightened up and looked at the man that was sitting next to her. "What's going on Brock?" She asked him, afraid of hearing what he was going to say.

"How much do you like being a real-estate agent?" Brock asked Reba, knowing that it wasn't the best job. It wasn't easy on Reba and at times it was the reason her blood pressure had rose.

Reba looked at the blonde and then started thinking to herself. "It's alright. It's a little stressful at times, but what job isn't?" Reba looked at Brock, still wondering why he was asking the question.

Brock looked at Reba and took her hand. "So what about you coming back to work with me?" Brock asked. Reba looked at him shocked that he would ask that. Reba had once worked with Brock, and then decided she wanted to stay home with the kids, which caused her to find someone to hire and that person coincidently ended up being Barbra Jean.

"Now Brock we are going to be married and living together. Don't you think that working together is a bit much?" Reba asked her fiancé who was still holding her hand.

"Reba I want to spend every possible minute that I can with you." Brock said as he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Reba laughed a little and then looked at Brock. "Once we're married that's going to change though. Working together will be way too much time together, don't you think?" Reba asked.

Brock understood Reba's way of thinking, but he wanted his soon to be wife to work at the same place that he did. If the office was going slow then they could hang out until business picked back up, or if it was going real slow they could call it quits for the day and go out on a date or go home to spend some time together. "Reba, when we worked together it was great. Ironically enough it was when we stopped working together that the problems started occurring. Barbra Jean was hired, I was unhappy, then the affair happened. What if working together will be better for both of us in the long run?" Brock asked the red head. Her eyebrows raised and Brock knew that she either agreed with him, or thought he was being a moron. He hadn't heard her call him a moron in a very long time, it was bound to happen again sooner or later.

"Okay Brock." Reba said. Brock looked at her shocked that she wasn't asking anymore questions. Was she actually agreeing with him?

"You mean it?" Brock asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes Brock! The kids are growing up. Cheyanne and Van live on their own, Kyra is nineteen and is either at school, band practice or home, and Jake is fourteen which means he's old enough to stay home alone if Kyra's not here. Plus if it's going to be good for our relationship then why not? At least I would wake up every morning and know that I would be doing something that I wanted and that will _hopefully not raise my blood pressure_." Reba said making sure that Brock knew that she didn't need a job that would raise her blood pressure, and that she wasn't going to deal with this job if that is what was going to happen.

Reba looked at the beautiful red head that was next to him and smiled. "If you start getting stressed you can either come into my office and we'll have another receptionist take over. If you don't want to hang out in my office then just let me know and you can go home. It'll be just fine honey." Brock said as Reba kissed her cheek. Reba never thought she would work for Brock again. Not after the time she was desperate for money and begged him into giving her a job, which Barbra Jean then became her boss. That was a nightmare she thought would never go away.

Reba smiled softly and picked up her plate. "Deal. I'll call my boss before dinner and tell him that I'm no longer going to work there." She said with a smile as the couple started eating their lunch. Everything was going beyond perfect for the both of them.


	10. Your Happiness Matters

Brock and Reba spent the whole afternoon sitting on the couch watching movies and talking to each other. Now it was time for Reba to get up and start cooking dinner before Lori Ann got to their house. She wasn't even really sure what she was going to cook for dinner. Brock had been cooking so much lately that she wasn't even sure what all they had other than the things that she bought at the grocery store. "Do you have to go?" Brock whined as he wrapped his arms around Reba's waist.

"Yes honey. I do. I have to make dinner." Reba said with a smile as she gave Brock a soft kiss on the lips with a smile. Brock laughed when she smiled against his lips.

"Would you like some help sweetheart?" Brock asked softly.

Reba smiled at Brock as she stood up. "Brock you've done so much recently. Why don't you just sit back and relax. I know Van and Cheyanne are coming over soon." Reba said with a smile as she walked off into the kitchen. The problem now was what to make for dinner. Then Reba got an idea. She could make some mashed potatoes, chicken, and green beans. Green beans were Reba's favorite vegetable, and she loved adding a little salt with hers.

As Reba started cooking Cheyanne and Van walked in from the kitchen door. "Hey mom. What are you doing?" Cheyanne asked as Reba laughed a little.

"Well I'm in the kitchen getting food out so I think I'm cooking, but I'm not quite sure." Reba said and smiled as she walked over to her eldest daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "It's so great to see you sweetie."

"So, I see Mr. H is sitting on your couch." Van said. Had he forgotten that the two were going to get remarried, or maybe he was just being Van? He looked at his mother-in-law and smiled. "The boys are catching up with the girls."

Reba raised her eyebrows at her son-in-law. "Van what are you talking about?"

"Well there's me, Jake, and now Mr. H. That means there's three of us and-" Van started mumbling to himself and counting on his fingers. "Four of you."

"Van you do realize that you don't live here anymore, therefore it is two against two." Reba said as Van stomped his right foot at Mrs. H and then walked into the living room to talk to Mr. H. Most likely about football because even though Brock was no longer Van's coach, like he was in high school, they still enjoyed talking about it.

Cheyanne looked at her mother and laughed some, rolling her eyes at her husband's reaction. Elizabeth, Reba's granddaughter, walked up to Reba and smiled. The six year old was getting so big, but she would always be a baby to Reba. Besides, she was her first grandbaby. Reba picked her granddaughter up and smiled. "Well look at you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, she looked just like Cheyanne when she did, and started talking to her grandmother. "Today in school we read a book. It was about sharing."

"What did you learn from the book, Elizabeth?" Reba asked with a soft smile.

"I learned that sharing is good." Elizabeth said with a smile. "I'm going to go share with grandpa." Elizabeth said as Reba put her down and her little feet ran into the living room with her father and grandpa were sitting.

Reba then looked at Cheyanne as she started cooking dinner. "So how is life going?" Reba asked her daughter. Their relationship was great even though they no longer lived with each other.

"It's actually going pretty good, but I want to know what's going on with you and dad." Cheyanne said as she sat in a chair that was by the island.

"What do you mean?" Reba asked not knowing exactly what Cheyanne wanted to know. What was there to tell her?

Cheyanne looked at her mom and raised her eyebrows. "I want to know what new is going on in your all's life."

"Well we're still getting married. Haven't really talked about doing another counseling session yet. Oh yeah, I'm going to quit my job and go work at the office again." Reba said, still cooking. She was focusing on cooking because she only had an hour before Lori Ann arrived and not only did dinner need to be ready, but she needed to be ready for a bunch of back and forth between Brock and Lori Ann just like they always did.

"You're what!? Do you think that's the right thing to do mom?" Cheyanne asked, curious for her mom's reply.

Reba looked at her daughter and smiled a little. "I was a little hesitant at first too but after thinking it over I think it will be the best thing. After all since he knows about my high blood pressure and everything things will be more flexible."

What her mother was making since, and she liked the fact that her parents were going to spend time together. Her mom was an adult so she was able to make her own decisions. Cheyanne didn't think that Reba working for Brock was bad at all. It might be better anyways because her father did know about her crazy family and her medical issues. "I'm just glad to finally see you happy. It's nice to know that you're not walking around the house moping."

Reba knew that her daughter meant well, but sometimes the way she put things were not always the best. "Did you forget that you don't live here?" Reba asked.

"Come on, Mom. Admit it. After the divorce you were so depressed all the time. Yes things got easier for you as time went on, but deep down you were always upset because you missed dad." Cheyanne was right. She always did miss Brock. That was something she couldn't control either. Brock had always meant so much to Reba, and although he wasn't fully taken from her it killed her when he came around with Barbra Jean.

"Cheyanne when did you get so mature? You are such a beautiful woman on the inside and out." Reba said with a soft smile. Cheyanne use to be one of the most immature teenagers Reba had ever known, but when she had Elizabeth she started to grow up. There were times when she wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, but overall Cheyanne turned into a great young adult, and Van wasn't doing badly either.

Cheyanne smiled at her mom and looked at her. "I'm just so happy to see the two of you back together. The two of you are finally happy. I feel like our family is finally back together, even though it wasn't horrible before."

Reba smiled, and she did agree. Brock was never out of their lives, but she was so much happier when she was in a relationship with him than when they were just friends. Reba smiled and Cheyanne got up and started helping her mother cook. The two stood at the stove talking and laughing, having wonderful mother-daughter time.


	11. Love Confirmation

Cheyanne and Van had left thirty minutes ago but had left Elizabeth and their other daughter, Ellie, with Brock and Reba. Ellie was only one and Elizabeth absolutely loved to help take care of her sister. Reba didn't mind that she was babysitting while she had dinner with Lori Ann. This gave her a great opportunity to talk about her grandkids and Lori Ann would probably want to see them.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Elizabeth excitedly yelled as she ran into the kitchen where Reba was. "Your friend is here Grandma!" Reba smiled as she heard her oldest granddaughter. She loved seeing how much Elizabeth was growing up but at the same time it made her sad. The fact that her oldest granddaughter was already over half way to ten broke her heart. She could only hope that even when she got older she would still love her grandma just as much as she does now.

Lori Ann walked into the kitchen to break Reba out of her thoughts. "Well you are quite the woman. You take your cheating ex-husband back and you cook him dinner. That's way more than I would do." Reba smiled when she saw Lori Ann. Typical Lori Ann, walk in giving her opinion about something.

"Well she always was more understanding than you." Brock said as he walked into the kitchen, glaring over at Lori Ann but kissing Reba's cheek.

"I understand that you cheated with someone crazy." Lori Ann said as she placed her hands on her hips. Lori Ann didn't despise Brock because of what he had done to Reba, but she despised him because of their past.

"Well at least I only have two ex-wives. Besides I'm remarrying one of them. How many ex-husbands do you have Lori Ann? Ten?" Brock asked as he then looked at Elizabeth. "Come on honey. Let's go find a movie to watch." Elizabeth ran over to her grandpa and the two of them left the room, not allowing Lori Ann to answer his question.

Reba laughed and rolled her eyes at the two. It always amazed her how they had never raised her blood pressure. "I'm telling you now that man drives me crazy." Lori Ann said looking at her best friend.

"I would have never guessed." Reba said laughing. "It's not like it's a secret Lori Ann. I think all of Houston knows that you both drive each other crazy. I love him though."

"Of course you love him Reba. He's the father of your children, but are you sure you're in love with him? Lori Ann asked looking at Reba as she was putting the food on plates.

Reba then grabbed the two plates and walked them over to the kitchen table. "At first I thought it was just love due to the fact that he is our children's father, but over time I've learned that it's real love. I do love him and I can't help that I love him." Reba could tell that Lori Ann wasn't very thrilled that Reba was in love with this moron again, but what could she do.

Lori Ann looked at her friend, hoping that Brock wouldn't do her wrong again. "If he goes back to his pig ways, come get me. I can take care of him." Reba laughed at what her best friend had told her and the two friends talked for almost two hours. When the clock hit eight thirty the two friends said goodbye and Lori Ann went back to her house.

Reba walked into the living room to see Brock and their grandchildren sitting on the couch watching tv. She walked over to the couch and picked up Ellie, holding the young girl in her arms with a smile on her face. "So the devil is gone?" Brock asked Reba. Reba rolled her eyes at Brock and then smiled.

"Ellie have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Reba asked with a smile. Ellie just smiled up at her grandma and cuddled up to her. Elizabeth, who was sitting on Brock's lap, looked over at Reba and smiled.

"What about me Grandma? Am I beautiful?" Elizabeth asked as Brock kissed her head. This was exactly how Reba had pictured their future when they were still married.

Reba gave Elizabeth a huge smile. "You're absolutely beautiful, Elizabeth. You have your mother's beautiful eyes." She then kissed her forehead. How was her life going so perfect? She had the man that she never stopped loving, three wonderful kids, and two great grandchildren.

"Your mother has your grandmother's eyes, so your eyes are beyond beautiful." Brock said with a smile as he held Elizabeth in his arms, and kissed Reba's cheek. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes seeing the affection between her grandparents and started laughing. Elizabeth was so young that she didn't really understand what had gone on in the past, all she knew is that her grandparents were together and they were happy.

Reba stood up and held Ellie in her arms. "I think you kids should get ready for bed. What do you think Elizabeth?" The red head asked her granddaughter knowing that she was going to want to stay up longer.

"Just a little longer grandma. I want to finish this episode of Spongebob." Reba laughed when she heard her granddaughter say this. She definitely got her sense of humor from her father, no doubt about that. Van had grown up quite a bit but as Reba frequently put it, Van was a moron. Of course a lot of people were morons to Reba. That was just one of Reba's sayings.

Reba smiled at Brock and walked into the kitchen still holding Ellie in her arms, who looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. "Would you like a drink before you go to bed?" Reba asked Ellie as Ellie smiled and nodded her head. "Let's get some strawberry milk. Does that sound good?" Reba asked as Ellie nodded her head again. Reba got a bottle out and started filling it up with some strawberry milk. She shook the bottle up and then gave it to Ellie. Ellie started drinking it, and what it was about halfway gone her eyes started to close.

Reba smiled and walked into the living room. She looked at Brock and whispered. "I'm going to go lay her down in her crib." Brock smiled at her and picked up Elizabeth.

"Sweetie, I think that's enough Spongebob for tonight. Let's go put you to bed and we'll pick up on Spongebob tomorrow. I think Uncle Jake has most, if not all, or the seasons." He said with a smile. Then the couple carried their grandchildren up the Cheyanne and Van's old bedroom. That was turned into a kid's room for when their grandchildren did come and visit.

Reba gently placed Ellie in the crib and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Brock looked over the crib and smiled when he saw their youngest grandchild fast asleep. It was now time to put Elizabeth to sleep. They walked over to the bed that was next to the crib. Reba picked up the blanket and fluffed the pillow, and then Brock laid Elizabeth on the bed. Reba took the blanket and covered Elizabeth up making sure that she was comfortable. "Grandma, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" The six year old asked with a smile.

Reba returned the smile and kissed her forehead. "You got it." She said as Brock then leaned over and kissed her forehead as well.

"I'll make some eggs and bacon to go with the eggs." Brock said seeing the Elizabeth's face light up.

Reba and Brock then got up and walked over to the doorway. Reba put her hand on the light switch as she looked at Elizabeth. "Good night sweetheart."

"Goodnight grandma. Goodnight grandpa." Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes. Brock told the little girl goodnight and Reba turned the light switch off as she then softly closed the door. Brock looked at her beautiful fiancé and smiled.

"What are you looking at, Brock?" She asked confused on why Brock was just starring at her.

Brock smiled and wrapped his arms around Reba's waist. "You're just so wonderful with kids. Watching you with kids makes me fall even more in love with you." This melted Reba's heart. She wished that this man was present when their marriage was falling apart, but he was here and that's what mattered. She was positive that she loved him and that she was always going to love him no matter what.


	12. Kyra's Announcement

The next morning Reba woke up and Brock was no longer beside her. This time she knew he was going to be with their grandchildren, and oddly enough she didn't even question if he was or not. She got out of bed and looked at her pajamas, the same ones that she had worn the night before. These were the comfiest ones that she owned. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair so it didn't look like a tornado and so the kids wouldn't get scared, because she figured that it would scare them.

With a smile on her face Reba walked down the steps. She saw that the window between the kitchen and living room was open. The girls were sitting on the couch with a few toys and watching Spongebob. She then saw that Brock was in the kitchen, and the smell of food made her stomach growl. Brock had picked up some great cooking skills. She wasn't quite sure where they came from but she wasn't going to ask questions.

She saw Kyra and Jake sitting at the kitchen table and smiled. "Well hello kids. How's life going?" Kyra looked at her mom and rolled her eyes, not wanting to answer her questions. Reba ignored Kyra's attitude and shifted her attention to Jake. "How is school going Jake?" She asked.

Jake looked at Reba. He wasn't her little boy anymore, which broke her heart some. She couldn't believe how old Jake was getting. "It's going fine mom." Jake said quickly.

Reba then shifted her attention over to Kyra again. "Kyra, how is everything going?"

Kyra starred at her mom and stood up. "I don't have to tell you everything mom!" Kyra said as she stormed out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Brock was about to say something but Kyra had left to quick. "I'll go talk to her." Reba said as she stood up from the chair and walked up the stairs into Kyra's room. "Kyra Eleanor Hart, what was that about?" Reba asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I broke up with Austin, mom. He cheated on me and I caught him." When Reba heard her daughter speak those words her heart broke. She knew how painful it was when the person that you loved cheated. "I can't just get over him though."

Reba looked at her daughter and gave her a hug. "Honey I know that you're hurting, but it's going to be okay. You'll move on, it'll just take some time."

Kyra looked at her mom. "Mom you don't understand. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving Austin because- well- because I'm pregnant." Reba's mouth dropped when she heard her youngest daughter say these words. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to her daughter's news. At least she wasn't in high school, and she did have a job with money saved up. "Mom say something."

Reba realized she had been speechless for almost five minutes. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you to move on because the father of your child will always have a special place in your heart. I can tell you that if he's cheating on you then you don't need to be with him. It took your father almost seven years to realize that he needed to change, and with us it wasn't just a simple breakup. Does Austin know?"

Reba could see the tears in Kyra's eyes when she asked that. "I told him last night when I found out. He said he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby." Hearing her daughter say this infuriated her. Van may not have always been the smartest person but at least he did what was right when he had gotten Cheyanne pregnant at seventeen. It was hard for Reba to believe that someone was less mature than Van. "Mom, I don't know what to do." Kyra was hardly ever like this and Reba knew that she needed her mother to be there for her during this time.

Reba looked at her daughter. "You're going to raise this baby, but you won't be alone because your father and I will help you the best that we can. Life isn't always fair Kyra, but things will always work out the way they should even if that's not how you wanted them to." Reba hugged her daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "However I think we need to go let your father know."

"He's not going to be mad, is he?" Kyra asked her mother. This surprised Reba because Kyra was never the type of person to really care what other people thought. She was more of the rebel type.

Reba, trying to lighten the mood some, looked at her daughter and smiled. "Well you're not a seventeen, still in high school, and pregnant so I believe he's been through worse." Kyra smiled lightly at her mother and hugged her.

The two of them walked down into the kitchen and looked at Brock. Reba then turned her attention to her son. "Jake, why don't you give us some time with your dad. Take the girls out back and play." Jake looked at his mom and agreed. He walked into the living room, picked up his nieces, and took them in the backyard.

"What's going on?" Brock asked looking at his future wife and their daughter, who looked like she had been crying.

"Brock, honey, I think you might need to sit down for this one." Reba said. She could tell that Brock was nervous about what they were going to get ready to tell him.

Reba looked over at their daughter as Kyra started talking. "I broke up with Austin last night. I caught him cheating on me."

"I'll kill him." Brock said as Reba looked at him. Brock was always overprotective of his daughters, which wasn't a bad thing.

Reba looked at him and placed a hang on his shoulder. "Honey, wait. There's more." Brock looked at her shocked.

"I told him last night that I was pregnant and he said that he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby." This infuriated Brock even more, but he knew he couldn't really kill Kyra's ex.

Brock walked over to Kyra and wrapped his arms around his youngest daughter. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm not sure if I can do this alone though." Kyra said not looking at her mom or dad, but keeping her attention on the floor.

"Honey, you will never be alone. Your mother and I will always be right here with you." Brock said as Reba nodded her head and walked over to the two as the three of them embraced into a group hug. "Everything is going to be just fine, and if that idiot wants to miss out on not only you but your baby as well then that's his own problem.

Reba loved seeing how Brock was acting towards their daughter. Reba planned on being there for Kyra whenever she needed someone. "Sweetie, I will go to all of your appointments with you and everything. Just let me know when they are so I can make sure I can go." Kyra smiled at her mother saying this. Kyra was just like her mother in many ways, which is why they butt heads so often, but Kyra knew her mother was always going to be there for her no matter what. That's what mothers did for their daughters.


	13. More Surprises

There was a part of Reba that couldn't deny her excitement to have another grandchild. Reba loved kids and in a way she wished that she and Brock had more kids before their marriage ended, but it was good that they hadn't had more kids because their divorce ended up hurting three kids and Reba would have felt worse if they had hurt more. Their relationship was in a horrible place and if they had more kids it would have made their relationship worse. Brock walked in the living room seeing his beautiful fiancé sitting on the couch. She was watching their grandkids but she seemed to be a little out of it.

"Honey are you alright?" Brock asked as he walked over to sit by Reba on the couch.

Reba looked at the man beside her. "I'm fine honey. Just thinking about how we're going to have a new grandchild. Thinking of how to help Kyra because at least when Cheyanne got pregnant Van stayed around and did the right thing." The fact that Austin abandoned Kyra and their child infuriated Brock. He couldn't understand why Austin would be so selfish and do that.

"We're get through it sweetheart. I promise we will." Brock said with a smile as he kissed Reba's head. Reba knew that they would get through it. They were survivors, and had made it through so much in life.

Reba looked at him and smiled. "We get married in a week." Brock hadn't realized it was that soon, and Reba hadn't gave it much thought either, but they were both beyond excited. "Should I wear my old dress or get a new one? I was thinking my old one."

Brock smiled and looked at her. He didn't tell Reba what he had planned today, but he guessed now he had to. "Sweetheart, Cheyanne and Kyra are going to take you dress shopping. I told them not to look at the price, because that doesn't matter. I want you to get the dress that you want."

Reba's mouth dropped when she heard Brock say this. He was never like this with his money, which is why they never went to Italy. Every time Reba would talk about Italy Brock would say that they don't have enough money, same went with Paris. They hadn't even talked about what they were going to do for a honeymoon, but that was the last thing that was on Reba's mind. She knew she had to help and be there for Kyra, and she also had the wedding.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Brock asked the red head whose mouth was still dropped.

Reba looked at the blonde in amazement. "Where was that man when we were married the first time?"

Brock kissed Reba softly. "He was lost, but he's found now." He said as he then looked down and saw Elizabeth playing with Ellie. Just then Van and Cheyanne walked through the kitchen door. Reba and Brock both got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"How were my babies?" Cheyanne asked as Reba looked at her oldest daughter and hugged her.

"They were great." Reba said with a smile. Reba then decided to tell Cheyanne and Van about Kyra's news and begged Cheyanne to get along with her the best that she could. She knew that Kyra and Cheyanne didn't always see eye to eye, but Kyra needed her family during this hard time that she was going through.

"I never did like Austin." Cheyanne said with her arms crossed. She wasn't happy that he was hurting her sister the way that he was. "Well mom, are you ready to go dress shopping?" Cheyanne asked putting a smile on her face.

"Let me go get Kyra." Reba said as she turned around to see the red head standing by the kitchen table.

"I'm ready." She said as she looked at her mother. She didn't look as upset as she did earlier. "Mom, thank you for earlier."

Reba smiled at her youngest daughter and gave her a hug. The two red heads walked out to Reba's car after Reba had gave Brock a hug and a kiss. Van walked into the living room to see his daughters and Brock looked over at Cheyanne. "How is Italy going, daddy?" She asked.

Brock smiled at his daughter, the only person other than Kyra that knew of his secret. "Everything is all set. We leave right after the wedding. Sweetheart, while we're gone please keep an eye on Kyra."

Cheyanne smiled. She was so excited for her parents. "I will daddy. I better get going. We're be back." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then headed out the door. Cheyanne got in the driver's seat as Reba sat in the passenger seat and Kyra was in the back.

"Where are we going?" Reba asked.

"David's Bridal first. I found a few dresses online that I want you to try on." Cheyanne said with a smile as she started driving to the closest David's Bridal in Houston. Reba couldn't believe what was going on in her life at the moment. It was like a fairy tale with a little twist, but that was expected with their family.

When they got to the store a woman greeted them. "You must be Reba Hart! My name is Samantha, but I go by Sam. I will be helping you find your dream dress today!" The woman said as Reba just smiled at her. "Now your daughter sent me some links to the dresses that she thought you would like. Please follow me." Reba smiled and Cheyanne could see her excitement.

After trying many dresses on Reba found her perfect dress in a satin A-line dress that was strapless and had a dropped waist. Reba felt gorgeous in it, and as soon as she tried it on she knew that this was the dress for her, plus it was under a thousand dollars which would please Brock.

When Reba walked out in the dress to show Cheyanne and Kyra they both got a big smile on their faces. "You look beautiful mom." Cheyanne said as she got up and looked at the dress. "And so does this dress!"

Reba turned to her youngest daughter and looked at her. "What do you think Kyra?"

"I think you look really good in that dress." She said with a soft smile. Kyra had grown out of being a rebel for the most part, and she didn't always have an attitude like she used to when she was younger.

Reba smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. This dress was perfect. It already fit her perfect so there was no needed alterations. She was amazed with how wonderful this dress was, because she didn't think she was going to find the dress this soon, but she did. "I want this dress." Reba said with a big smile.

Now it was time to for them to find some bridesmaid dresses for Cheyanne and Kyra, and flower girl dresses for Elizabeth and Ellie. They decided on an emerald crinkle chiffon dress that was strapless and had godets to be the bridesmaid dresses, then they decided on an A-line satin dress that had beautiful shoulder straps for Elizabeth and Ellie.

Checking out Reba couldn't quit smiling. This was completely amazing, and she loved that she was able to spend today with her daughters. Kyra and Cheyanne both looked beautiful when they were trying on dresses. Cheyanne looked at her mom with a smile. "You're going to be so beautiful when you get married mom." Reba already felt like a princess. The group took their dresses out to the car and hung them on the hook that was in the back seat. Dress shopping with her daughters was amazing, and she was relieved to finally be so happy after she was put through so much pain.


	14. I Keep On Loving You

A week had passed and it was now the day of Brock and Reba's wedding. Reba was in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She was beyond nervous to marry Brock, which didn't make sense because she had already married him before. She wasn't nervous because of what had happened in their past, she was nervous because this was when she was going to look him in the eye and tell him exactly how she felt about him. How she'll always love him until the day she dies.

Cheyanne walked into her mom's bathroom. "Are you ready for this?" She asked her mom with a smile on her face.

"Is it normal to be this nervous before a wedding?" Reba asked her daughter not taking her eyes off of her reflection.

Cheyanne hugged her mom and looked in the mirror with her. "Don't you remember when I got married to Van? Heck, we even had a big fight right before it." Cheyanne said with a slight laugh at their lack of maturity back then. "It's going to be just fine mom. You're ready for this. This is what you've wanted, what you never wanted to give up, so don't let it go because you're scared that the past is going to happen again or because you're nervous. I can tell that dad has changed and I think his love for you now is stronger than it always has been."

Reba smiled at her daughter through the mirror. "When did you grow up?" The two embraced in a hug and Reba tried not to mess up her makeup by getting teary eyed.

"Mom we need to go to the church so we can get you ready." Cheyanne said with a smile. "Kyra, Ellie, and Elizabeth are already at the church with Van and dad." Reba smiled at her daughter and grabbed a few pieces of jewelry and her wedding dress. She also packed her straightener and curling iron since she wasn't quite sure how she wanted to fix her hair. Reba looked around her bedroom like a crazy woman trying to make sure she hadn't forgot anything. She walked over and picked up some gorgeous white sparkle shoes and placed them in her bag.

"Cheyanne am I missing anything?" She asked her eldest daughter hoping she would know if she had skipped anything.

Cheyanne looked at her mom and smiled. "Mom calm down. You got everything." Cheyanne said trying to not laugh at how panicked her mom was. She could tell her mom was way more nervous than she led anyone to believe. "Mom come on. We really need to go to the church. You know these places charge by the hour."

Reba laughed at what she had just heard her daughter say. "You're your father's daughter and don't you ever forget it." Reba smiled as she grabbed her bag and headed out her bedroom door. "The bridesmaid dresses are at the church, right?" Reba asked as she saw Cheyanne nod her head. "Did your father get all the guys tuxes?" Reba asked as she saw her daughter nod her head again.

Cheyanne and Kyra were Reba's bridesmaids, Van and Jake were Brock's best men, Elizabeth and Ellie were the flower girls, and Henry was the ring bearer. Brock's parents brought Henry with them since Barbra Jean didn't want to come to their wedding. Reba couldn't blame her for not wanting to come, even though she did go to her wedding to Brock. Reba felt like time was going so slow. She just wanted to be Brock's wife again.

Cheyanne opened the front door and Reba started to sob when she saw what was out on the side of the road. There was a carriage with horses in front of her front yard, and she couldn't believe it. Brock was really doing his best to make sure that Reba felt like a princess. Reba looked at her daughter and Cheyanne was just smiling. "Come on mom! We need to get to the church!" She said with a smile on her face. The women ran to the carriage and climbed in it, as the guy sitting on top swung the ropes and the horses started galloping to the church.

Reba couldn't believe what was going on. She was so happy that she wasn't sure if she could take anymore happiness today, but she knew that when she walked down the aisle that was when she would be the happiest. When they got to the church Reba and Cheyanne ran into the dressing rooms before anyone could see them.

"Mom you need to change into your dress. The wedding is less than an hour away. Change into your dress and I will start heating up the curling iron." Cheyanne said as Reba agreed. She stepped into the stall, taking off her clothes, and then slipping into her wedding dress. It was a perfect fit, and she felt beautiful in it. Cheyanne smiled seeing her mom as she had Reba sit down in a chair in front of a mirror. She then picked up the curling iron and started curling her hair. When she was done curling her mom's hair, Cheyanne picked up the straightener and started straightening the red heads bangs. Cheyanne was already in her dress with her hair and makeup done, as well as Kyra.

Reba stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. It had been so long since she wore a wedding dress knowing that she was going to get married later that day. Reba smiled at her reflection. "You did a wonderful job." She said softly. She picked up a necklace that had once belonged to her mother. She gently placed it on her chest and then asked for Kyra to fasten it. When it was fastened Reba touched it softly and smiled. This was going to be one of the best days ever.

The music started playing and Cheyanne looked at Reba. "Are you ready for this mom?" She asked as Reba looked at her and nodded.

Kyra looked at her mom and smiled softly. "I'm glad that you are finally happy mom." Reba smiled, trying not to cry, and then wrapped her arms around her daughters.

"I love the both of you more than anything. Thank you for being there for me and helping me with this whole process. It means the world to me." Reba said as she kissed both of their heads. The three stood there for a minute and then it was time for them to walk down the aisle. This was it. Reba was going to be Mrs. Hart again.

Reba walked out of the dressing room where her daddy met her. "You'll always be my princess darling, even if Prince Charming has perfect white teeth." This made Reba laugh, which wasn't anything uncommon for her daddy. He could always make Reba laugh no matter what the situation was. That was just how her daddy was.

As Reba's daddy walked her down the aisle in front of all her and Brock's friends, all she could do was look at Brock and smile. Finally the day was here that they were going to be married again. Finally the day was here where she could become his wife again. Finally she was at the end of the aisle. "Who gives this woman to marry this man?" The preacher asked.

Reba's daddy, J.V. kissed his daughter's cheek and then looked at the preacher. "I do." He said as he then looked at Brock and whispered, "Don't you dare hurt my princess again."

Brock looked at him and whispered, "I promise I won't." With that J.V. went to his seat next to his wife. With that the preacher started talking again.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman. True loves knows no limits, and even through the hard times true love with show through. Despite any problems that are going on, true love will show through, and this couple is the best example of that. They have been able to discover that what they once had was still there. When I look at this couple I see true love, because even after they had their problems they were still friends, which led to them realizing they still loved each other. True love never goes away, although it may be hidden for a while. Please join hands."

Reba smiled at Brock as Brock smiled at Reba. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her as they then joined hands.

"The couple has written their own vows. Reba will you start?" The preacher asked Reba as she smiled at Brock.

"Never did I think this day would come again. The fact that I can look you in the eye and tell you how much I love you is unreal. The truth is I never stopped loving you, and I never will. I know that you are the person that I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with and no matter what obstacle gets thrown our way we can get through it. We've had our bad times and our time away from each other, and now it's time to live our lives together. Brock, I will always love you no matter what we go through." Reba said with a big smile on her face.

"Reba, who I was in the past is nowhere near the person that I am now. Over the years I've realized that the love I have for you is something that will never change. At first I just thought it was because of the kids, but then I realized that the love I have for you is the love I had for you before the kids even came. Having kids and grandchildren just gave me more reasons to love you. I will never take advantage of you again because there is no life for me without you. I love you more than life itself and I will do anything I can to show you just how much I love you." Brock said as he saw Reba tear up. She was beautiful standing in front of him, holding his hands.

"May we have the rings, please?" The preacher asked as Henry walked and handed them the rings. He looked so cute in his tux. "Brock, repeat after me. I Brock-"

"I Brock-"

"Take thee Reba-"

"Take thee Reba-"

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For rich or for poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Brock repeated what the preacher said and then said "I do."

"Brock, please place the ring on Reba's finger." As the preacher said this, Brock slipped the ring on her finger. It was the custom ring that he had told her about and she felt a tear dribble down her cheek.

"Reba, repeat after me. I Reba-"

"I Reba-"

"Take thee Brock-"

"Take thee Brock-"

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For rich or for poor, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live."

Reba repeated what she was told and then said the words "I do." She then picked up the ring that she was going to place on Brock's finger. It was customized as well and Brock smiled at her.

"Is there anyone that has a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now of forever hold your piece." The preacher said as Reba's heart started beating fast.

_Please don't let there be anyone that stands up_, she thought to herself and after a few seconds the preacher started talking again as Reba felt relieved.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brock, you may kiss your wife." The preacher said as he smiled at Brock. With a smile on his face Brock pulled Reba close to him and pressed their lips together. This was it. They were married again. "Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart."

All Reba could do was smile and stay close to Brock. This had been what she had waited for. As the bridal party started walking out of the room everyone starred at the couple. They looked great together, and Reba's dress was perfect for her. It perfectly laid on her body and she looked amazing.

When they got in the hallway Reba, Kyra, Jake, and Van all came up and embraced the newlyweds in a group hug. "What did I tell you all?" Reba said with a smile as she looked at them. "We're survivors." She said as she felt Elizabeth hugging her left leg and Ellie hugging her right. Henry was hugging Brock's right leg, and they were all finally a family.


	15. Love Is Like A Butterfly

**A/N: I don't usually use lyrics in stories because I feel like that makes it more of a songfic, but I wanted you all to know what Reba and Brock's first song was and the way that they were. I didn't want to just quickly describe it. Hope you understand and enjoy this chapter!**

Brock looked at his beautiful wife and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Cheyanne took their picture with her cell phone. They were the perfect couple despite both of their flaws. Reba looked at her husband and smiled. "I love you Brock." She said softly.

"I love you more, Red." He said with a smile, using her nickname instead of her real name.

The reception was in the grand ballroom of the Pelazzio in Houston. The color scheme was emerald and white and it was absolutely beautiful. All of their friends and family were gathered in the ballroom. The couple loved having the closest people in their lives surround them. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart please come to the middle of the dance floor to have their first dance."

Brock looked at Reba and extended his hand and "Love Is like a Butterfly" by Dolly Parton. Reba smiled big and grabbed Brock's hand as they started to dance in the middle of the dance floor.

_Love is like a butterfly_

_As soft and gentle as a sigh_

_The multicolored moods of love are like its satin wings_

_Love makes your heart feel strange inside_

_It flutters like soft wings in flight_

_Love is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing_

Reba had her arms wrapped around Brock, as his arms were wrapped around her waist. All Reba could do was look in her husband's eyes and smile. "Reba, you look so gorgeous." Brock said as he saw Reba blush. "I love you more than anything sweetheart."

Reba smiled as her husband spun her around and then brought her closer to him. "I love you too honey." Reba truly felt like a princess and she wasn't sure if he could do anything else to make her feel better, but what Reba didn't know wasn't going to kill her.

"Can you believe we're married again?" Brock asked Reba again as they were still dancing and smiling up at each other. He couldn't believe that they were married again, that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful red head that he was dancing with.

"It's perfect." Reba said with a smile and rested her head on Brock's chest. "I'm just glad that I have you again. Now that I have you I'm never going to let you go, and I'll make sure of that." She said as her smile got bigger.

Brock looked at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not an idiot anymore Reba. I'll make sure nothing ever gets in between us again." This made Reba smiling knowing just how much Brock was committed to their new marriage. She felt more important to him now than she had ever felt before.

_I feel it when you're with me_

_It happens when you kiss me _

_That rare and gentle feeling that I feel inside_

_Your touch is soft and gentle_

_Your kiss is warm and tender _

_Whenever I am with you I think of butterflies_

Reba felt like it was only them two. Like there was no one else there except for them. She was lost in the moment of her first dance with her husband and she absolutely loved it. This wedding meant so much more to her than the first one, because she felt like this one was saying despite what we've been through I have and will always love you.

Brock looked down at Reba and smiled. "You look beautiful, honey. When I saw you walking down the aisle my heart melted." Brock said as he spun Reba around again. She started laughing and smiled huge. This was so perfect.

"So what are we doing for our honeymoon?" Reba asked as Brock pulled her close again and they continued dancing.

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart. I got it all planned. You'll love it." He said as he kissed her head and the photographer was capturing every moment that the two shared. Reba smiled and laid her head against her husband's chest, finally he was her husband.

_Love is like a butterfly _

_The multicolored moods of love are like its satin wings_

_Love makes your heart feel strange inside_

_It flutters like soft wings in flight_

_Love is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing_

The couple danced to the song that was halfway over now. Reba's favorite singer was Dolly Parton and Brock knew that this song meant so much to both of them. Reba's face was glowing and this made Brock the happiest he had been in a long time. To see his beautiful wife dancing with him and being so happy.

_Your laughter brings me sunshine_

_Every day is spring time_

_And I am only happy when you are by my side_

_How precious is this love we share_

_How very precious, sweet and rare_

_Together we belong like daffodils and butterflies_

Brock sang along quietly so only Reba could hear. He wasn't just singing along to be singing, but he was singing along because what was being said in the song was the way he felt, and Reba could see that. All he wore on his face was a smile, and Reba adored it. After being put through a divorce, marriage with the mistress, his baby and then their grandchild being born, him being on anti-depressants, him and Barbra Jean divorcing, it was nice seeing him smile.

For a long time he only seemed happy when he was around Reba, and looking back now that may have been the reason why he wanted to be at her house so often. That's why he was trying to fix her sink, when all he did was break it. That's why neither one of them could answer Dr. Baker's question when they went while Barbra Jean and him were trying to work on their marriage. They still loved each other back then and now neither one of them could deny it, not like they would considering they were now married.

Reba smiled up at Brock as he twirled her around. She enjoyed this moment that she was having with him, and there was nothing that could take away her happiness. Having Brock as a husband was amazing and she wasn't going to let it end this time.

_Love is like a butterfly_

_As soft and gentle as a sigh_

_The multicolored moods of love are like its satin wings_

_Love makes your heart feel strange inside_

_It flutters like soft wings in flight_

_Love is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing_

_Love is like a butterfly, a rare and gentle thing._

As the song ended Brock kissed Reba as Reba softly kissed him back. Everyone clapped as the photographer's flashes were continuing to go off. They were both so happy. They kissed once more, and then they walked off the middle of the floor, all smiles.


	16. First Honeymoon Surprise

The wedding reception was amazing and Reba hadn't had that much fun in a long time. They danced the night away together, with family members, and with their friends. Reba was extremely happy and when the time for the reception came near Reba felt a bittersweet moment. The wedding was over, but the honeymoon hadn't even begun and she was looking forward to spending time with her husband before they came back to reality.

Brock looked at Reba and smiled softly. "Sweetheart are you ready for your surprises honeymoon?"

Reba smiled and looked up at Brock. "Yes."

"Well you don't get to know quite yet. This carriage will take us to the first place that we will go." Brock said as Reba smiled big. They gave a big hug to their family first.

"Kyra if you need anything call and we will get back with you as soon as possible." Reba said with a smile. Kyra was the only one that Reba was nervous on leaving just because of what was going on with the pregnancy and Austin, but she knew that they weren't going to be away forever.

Kyra gave her mom a big smile and hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine mom. I promise." With those words Reba and Brock waved to all of their friends and family and then climbed into the carriage. Reba wasn't quite sure where this was going to lead them, but she was so excited to find out.

Reba felt so relaxed. She laid against Brock as the carriage took them around the city. She felt like a real princess and there was nothing anyone could do to take away her happiness. Her husband looked at her with a smile. "You look beautiful, Reba. I am so in love with you." Brock said as he took her hand in his. "I'm never going to let you go again."

"I'll never let you go." Reba said with a smile. The smell of his cologne was her favorite. He was wearing the same cologne that he was wearing the day they went to break the news to Terry Holliway that Reba no longer wanted to be with him, that she was in love with Brock. Reba hadn't smelled this cologne since their divorce, but she never forgot that smell. That was her favorite cologne, and she was shocked that Brock still remembered.

The street lights shinned on the couple as they were wrapped in each other's arms. Reba smiled as she looked around, seeing all the buildings that they were passing up. When she saw that they were arriving at the airport she was shocked. Why were they here?

When the carriage came to a stop Brock slowly got out and extended a hand to help Reba get out, since she was still wearing her wedding dress. Reba looked at the private jet and then at Brock. "What's going on here, Mr. Hart?"

"Well Mrs. Hart, I'm glad you asked. This private jet is going to take us to the place where we are having our honeymoon at. That is all I can tell you because I want the rest to be a surprise." Brock said as he kissed Reba's head. "The luggage that we packed a few days ago is already in the jet, so you don't have to worry about that." Brock said as he held Reba's hand as they walked up the stairs to get in the jet.

Reba was shocked when they entered. The jet looked pretty expensive. Brock smiled when he saw how shocked Reba was. "That's not all honey." He stated about the living room part of the jet. He took Reba's hand and let her into another room, the bedroom of the jet. Reba's mouth dropped. She had never been on a private jet before, she had never even been on a plane before. This was beyond amazing. "Sweetheart, you should change into some pajamas so you can get out of the dress."

Reba smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Reba walked into the bathroom, still in amazement because she knew that there was no way this was cheap, and closed the door behind her. She then got out of her dress and in some comfy purple pajamas. She reopened the door to see that Brock was no longer in the bedroom.

She finally saw Brock once she walked back into the living room of the jet. She smiled softly and walked over to sit on the couch that he was sitting on. "I can't believe that you did this." Reba said as she laid her head on his lap.

He smiled running his fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful." Brock said as he could see the smile on Reba's face. That was the same smile that had been on her face all night, that was the smile that he never wanted to leave her face.

"Brock, do you see what I am wearing?" She asked him as she laughed a little.

Brock looked at her and smiled. "Just because you're wearing pajamas doesn't mean you're not beautiful. Besides, purple looks nice on you." He said with a smile as he bended over to press his lips on her forehead.

"You know you didn't have to go through all of this for me." Reba said as she then sat up next to him.

Brock looked at her as a smile was still on his face. "Red, I did. I'm the one that caused our marriage to fall apart. If I would've tried harder like you then our marriage would've stood a chance. I put you through so much pain, and then I brought Barbra Jean around you like nothing happened. Like we didn't have a past. Reba, I know that wasn't easy on you and I will never forgive myself for what I did, but until the day that I die I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you." Brock said as he pressed his lips to hers.

At this moment it was clear just how serious Brock was about their new marriage. He had never had this kind of motivation, but now that he did Reba knew that their marriage was going to be okay. She knew that they couldn't pick up from where they left off. Too much had happened since then, but they could make new memories, and make this marriage better than the last one.

"We will arrive at the destination in about twelve hours." The captain said over the intercom. Reba was so excited to see where they were going to spend their honeymoon, but until then she was going to enjoy time alone with her husband.


	17. Finally In Italy

Almost twelve hours later the captain of the private jet got back on the intercom. "We are about to land in the special city where your honeymoon is." Reba got overjoyed with happiness by the fact that they were finally here, but yet she didn't know where they were. She knew that they were in a different country, but she had no idea where.

"Mrs. Hart, you may look out the window to see where we will be staying for the next week." Brock said with a smile on his face.

Reba walked over to the window that had a curtain laying over it. She softly moved the curtain and what she saw outside made her mouth drop. "Ohmygosh! Brock! No way!" She said as she turned around and looked at him. "There is no way we are having a honeymoon in Italy!"

"Are you surprised?" Brock asked with a big smile.

Reba ran over to him and hugged him. "I can't believe you did this! I've always wanted to go to Italy!" Reba said excitedly. "I thought we couldn't afford this. What happened?" Reba asked looking at him, still smiling away.

"That was the old us. I'm not saying we're going to go out and spend a lot of money all the time, but there are times where it's okay to spend more than we normally would. This is one of those times where it's okay if we spend more money. I've saved up for this. I made a special savings account just for the wedding and honeymoon, so don't worry about money." Brock said as he wrapped his arms around Reba's waist and pressed his lips to her gently.

Reba couldn't help but smile. This was amazing. There were no words to explain the way that she was feeling. "Brock I love you so very much." She said as her cheeks started hurting from laughing so much. All she could do was laugh at herself.

They both sat down so they wouldn't fall when the jet landed, and when the couple got out of the jet Reba couldn't believe that she was finally in Italy. This was the one place that she was dying to go, and now that she was finally here she was overjoyed with happiness. Brock had their bags in one hand as Reba saw a white limo waiting for them. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Brock smiled seeing her this happy was amazing. He loved seeing her with a smile on her face. It melted his heart. "Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart." The limo driver said as he got out of the limo. "Let me take your bags for you." Brock then handed the limo driver the bags as he popped the trunk open and placed them in there. He then opened the door for Brock and Reba to get in the limo.

When they were in the limo Reba was still smiling. How was she supposed to stop? "Sweetheart if you keep smiling like that your face is going to freeze." Brock said laughing as he kissed her cheek. He didn't care if her face was going to freeze because she was beautiful when she smiled, but he had never heard of someone's face actually freezing. He just had to keep her happy so he could always see that beautiful smile.

"I just can't believe everything that has happened. You surprise me with the dresses and then a beautiful wedding and reception, and now this. I just never thought that this is how this would happen." Reba said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Brock's waist.

The limo driver took them to the countryside of Rome and Reba was amazed by the beauty that surrounded her. The limo driver pulled up to a beautiful private cottage. Reba was stunned that this was going to be their home for the next week. The limo driver came to a complete stop in the driveway and exited the limo. He then opened the limo for the couple and then retrieved their bags from the trunk. Brock smiled at the limo driver as he took the bags from him. "Thank you." He said as he then dug in his pocket and gave the man a nice 16.08 euro tip, which was twenty dollars in US money.

The limo driver drove off and the couple walked to the front door as Brock sat down their luggage and got the key out of his pocket, opening the door for Reba to go in first. When she walked in she was stunned. It was beautiful. Brock walked in and smiled as he closed the door behind him and sat their luggage to the side. "What do you think?" He asked Reba with a smile.

She turned around and her mouth was dropped. "This is amazing Brock! How did you ever find this place?" She asked softly.

"I just spent time looking on the internet. I found other places, but this placed just screamed 'Reba!'" He said as he then started to laugh.

Reba smiled and looked in the yard. "A private pool! Are you sure we have to go back home?" Reba asked with a big smile.

Brock smiled and then walked over to Reba, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think we're going to have to go home, but that's not even for another week. Until then it's just me and you doing whatever we want." Brock said as he softly kissed Reba's lips. Reba kissed him back as she still wore a smile on her face. She couldn't make it leave her face. "It's a beautiful day. What do you want to do first? Go enjoy some time at the pool, or there is a beach about five minutes away that we can go to."

Reba smiled at Brock. "Let's go to the beach first, because we can come back later tonight and be in the pool." Reba looked at Brock, pressing her lips to his again. She then walked over and picked up her luggage.

Brock ran over to where Reba was and took the luggage out of her hand. "I'll take these sweetheart." He said as he walked over and picked up the other suitcases that they had brought. Reba smiled over at her sweet husband as the couple walked up the stairs. They walked into the bedroom that had a nice sized bed with floral bed sheets and blue curtains. Brock smiled putting the suitcases down by the closet door. "Go change into your bathing suit. I'll change into my swimming trunks and then we'll head out."

Reba smiled as she opened up a suitcase picking up a fringe bathing suit that was the color purple. She then walked into the bathroom and started changing into her bathing suit. When she slipped into her bathing suit she looked at herself in the mirror. A part of her felt like she may have been getting too old to wear this bathing suit. She didn't have any wrinkles and her stomach was perfectly tone, but she wasn't in her twenties anymore.

Brock saw that she was distracted by what she was seeing in the mirror so he walked in to the bathroom wearing his swimming trunks and a black tank top. There was no way he was self-conscious about the way he looked. After all he was working out and maintained a perfect tan. "Reba, honey. What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Should I still be wearing this? I mean, I'm forty seven years old." Reba said as she didn't take her eyes off of her reflection in the mirror.

Brock felt his body limp some as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, sweetheart, you're perfect. You're so beautiful. You look absolutely stunning sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Reba loved hearing that this is what Brock thought of her, but she wasn't sure if she could see herself as stunning yet. "I don't know."

Brock looked at his wife and kissed his cheek. "Sweetie, you're beautiful. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You have the perfect body." He said with a smile as he pressed his lips against him.

Reba softly smiled against his lips. "You think?" She asked.

Brock gave his wife a smile and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think. I know. Are you ready?" Brock asked as he kissed her forehead and she smiled nodding her head. She placed a black beach dress over her bathing suit and slid some flip flops on. The couple then smiled as they left the house, getting in their rental car.

It only took roughly five minutes to get to the beach. When Brock parked the car he made Reba stay in the car. He wanted to be a gentleman and open her car door for her. When Brock got out of the car he jogged over to the other side of the car and opened Reba's door. He then extended a hand to help his wife out of the car.

Reba smiled as she got out of the car. She had black sunglasses on, but Brock could still see the glow in her eyes. Brock kissed her hands and pushed the car door shut. Their hands locked together as they watched down to the beach. _I'm on the beach, with Brock, in Italy_, Reba thought to herself. This was crazy, and if this wasn't so real she would have thought it was a dream. She's had dreams before about being with Brock, but since the two reunited her reality has been like a dream.

They got down to the water and Reba placed her bag on a beach chair. "What do you want to do sweetheart? We can either sun bathe or we can go into the water." Brock said with a smile upon his face. Neither one of them felt like they could stop smiling.

Reba thought for a moment. She wanted to do both of them, but she didn't know which one she wanted to do first. "Hmmmm." Reba said as the couple walked alongside of the water. Brock then bent over and started splashing Reba with water. She laughed and chased him into the water as they were now swimming. "Well I guess we'll go in the water" She said with a smile. Brock continued splashing Reba as Reba started splashing Brock back. Reba couldn't quit laughing.

"I bet I can swim faster than you." Brock said. He was always so competitive. Reba and Brock use to run and when they quit Reba claimed that it was because Brock was so competitive and ruined running for her. The truth was her life just got busy and it was hard to make time out for her to do the things that she liked to do. She had to do the things that the family needed.

Reba raised her eyebrows looking at Brock. "There is no way you can swim faster than me."

Brock looked at Reba and smiled softly. "Okay then, you see that tree over there?" Brock asked her with a smile. Reba nodded and smiled back. "First one to get there wins." Brock said as Reba nodded in agreement.

"Ready, set, go!" Reba said as they started to swim. They were basically swimming right next to each other. If one of them got ahead it was just barely. When they reached the tree Reba had barely gotten there before Brock. "I won!" She said excitedly.

"You cheated!" Brock said, as he put on a puppy dog face.

Reba smiled and looked at him. "That face won't make me feel bad." She then started swimming back to the shore. When she got to the shore she looked behind her to reveal that Brock was chasing her. She smiled and tripped, falling onto her back in the sand. Brock looked at Reba and smiled, lying next to Reba and then kissing her passionately. Reba loved the way he kissed. It was Heaven on Earth.


	18. Reminiscing In Italy

Reba awoke in the bedroom, which she had no recollection of how she had gotten to. _Its nice waking up in a bedroom in Italy_, Reba thought to herself as she smiled softly. Reba then turned over to see that her husband was not sleeping next to her. She wasn't panicking because they were on their honeymoon, and they were married now. Reba trusted Brock now more than she ever had before, despite the affair happening.

She slipped her blue robe on and tied it tightly. She then slipped into some slippers and walked into the living room. There he was, sitting by the fireplace, reading a book. That was something that Reba knew Brock didn't do much of, but it made her smile when she saw him doing it. "What are you reading sweetheart?" She asked him with a soft smile.

Brock smiled and looked at her, showing her the cover of the mysterious book that he was reading. "Allie and Noah's love is so amazing." He said with a soft smile. "It kind of reminds me of us."

Reba smiled and giggled some. "I can't believe you're reading _The Notebook_." She said with a smile.

"It's a good book!" Brock said as he opened his arms up for his wife to lay down with him. "I think this is my favorite part is when Noah tells Allie that their relationship isn't going to be easy. I think that's what true love is, though. Knowing that it may not always be easy but staying together anyways because you're better together than apart. That's how I feel about you, about us." Brock said with a smile.

Reba looked at him, tears in her eyes. That was one of the sweetest things that she had ever heard before. "Allie knows that Noah is right because when she's not with him she's no longer herself. She needs him to be happy."

"Just like he needs her to be happy." Brock said as he placed his book down and smiled at his wife. "The best thing is that no matter what they go through, they still love each other and they know that. Wherever their life takes them they always end up back together." Brock smiled and rested his hand softly upon her neck.

Reba smiled and closed her eyes. She loved being in Brock's arms. That was the one and only place that she felt perfectly safe, like nothing could hurt her.

"You can't tell me you're tired." Brock said as he started to laugh.

Reba opened her eyes again and smiled. "I can be tired if I want." Brock thought she was so cute. "Brock do you remember the first time you held me like this?"

"I sure do, sweetheart. You'd be surprised at how much I remember." Brock said as he kissed Reba's head. He was right. Reba would be surprised at how much he remembered of their previous relationship and marriage because for the longest time Brock never opened up about anything.

"What all do you remember?" Reba asked him with a soft smile.

Brock looked at her. "Do you remember the first vacation we took together?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes. By him looking like that into his eyes made Reba's heart feel like it was pounding three times as fast as it normally does.

"Of course I do. We went to Yellowstone National Park. That was where you proposed." Reba said with a smile.

"Do you know how nervous I was? I was nervous that you were going to say no. That you may have realized that you still love Terry Holliway and wanted to work on things with him." Brock said as he looked over at Reba to see her reaction.

Reba looked at Brock and rested her head on his chest. "What I had with Terry will never even come close to comparison with what I had and have with you. That's why I picked you over Terry." Reba said with a soft smile.

**April 16, 1980**

"Are you sure you made the right choice, Reba? I mean you were with him for two years and he was going to propose to you. Are you sure you want to say no to someone that is ready to give you everything now?" Brock asked Reba, knowing that she didn't want to make the wrong choice. He wanted her to make sure she was going the right thing, and he wasn't quite sure that he was the right person.

"Brock I know we've always teased each other and it seems like we hate each other, but I have more love for you than I ever had for Terry. I may be crazy for saying that, but who knows what the future holds in store for us." Reba said as he looked at Brock, who had only unlocked his door so Reba could get in the passenger side, and then he locked the doors back so Terry couldn't hurt them. Reba had just told Terry that she loved Brock and no longer wanted to be with him. This had caused her to lose her job at the bar, and Brock had lost Terry as a best friend.

The couple was now in Brock's car which was parked in the driveway of Reba's apartment. Brock couldn't help but think Reba was making a mistake. He was never the easiest person to get along with, but Reba seemed like she wasn't giving up on having a future with him, and he liked that. He liked how determined she was and how loved she made him feel.

"Brock-" There was a short pause as Brock looked into Reba's eyes. "Would you like to come inside?" Reba asked as she put on a soft smile. She was hoping that he would say yes.

Brock smiled back at Reba. "I would love to, sweetheart." He said as he then got out of the car and walked to Reba's side and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and when she got out of the car she looked at her apartment. She knew that it was clean but the fact that someone that she was falling in love with was going to walk in, she could only pray that it was as clean as she remembered it to be.

Brock looked at Reba with a smile as she led him up to her front door. They didn't hold hands, both of them were too nervous to make the first move. Instead they walked up to the door as quiet as can be. They were acting like they were sneaking around, except Reba didn't live with her parents anymore.

When the couple walked into Reba's apartment Brock smiled and looked around the living room. "So this is what your apartment looks like." Brock said with a soft smile.

Reba looked at Brock and smiled. "Been wondering what my living room looks like?" Reba asked crossing her arms.

Brock was trying so hard not to blush, but the fact that he had said what he had made him feel like he was crazy. "No, but you never know if a woman's house is going to be all pink and daffodils, or if they are going to be more neutral. I like this. It seems very relaxing." Brock said looking at Reba.

"Well if it was all pink and daffodils I might end up going crazy." She said laughing. Reba liked the color pink, but she wasn't the type of person to have everything in pink.

Brock looked at the beautiful woman that was standing in front of her. He was falling in love with her, and he wasn't sure if she felt the same. He was going to find out one way or another, so instead of asking her he decided to find out another way. He took a step close to her and looked in her eyes.

"What?" Reba asked looking into his eyes. Brock didn't say anything, but he ended up right in front of her face. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she felt like she was about to turn into jelly. Brock then pushed his lips to hers, pushing her to the wall that was only one step away. She didn't push him away. Even if having a first kiss was too soon, she wasn't going to push Brock away. She had been wanting to kiss him all night, and finally she had got what she wanted.

xXxX

"That was the first time that we shared a kiss." Reba said with a smile as she cuddled up to Brock by the fireplace in the cottage that they were renting in Italy.

Brock smiled and looked at Reba. "That was when I knew we were meant to be together. That I was going to marry you." Reba looked at Brock and smiled. She was glad that they were finally married because he meant way too much to her. Everything that they had shared in the past never left Reba's mind.


	19. Just A Little Fun

Brock had been massaging Reba's feet for the past ten minutes. There were many times where Reba had told him he could stop, but he never did. He knew Reba liked getting massages, so it didn't make much since to Reba why he was doing it instead of going five minutes to the spa. She guessed that he just wanted to spend time with her, and she wasn't going to complain about that. It was nice to be able to spend some time with just her husband, because she knew once they went back to Houston it wasn't going to be like this. They had kids, grandkids, and jobs that they had to deal with.

"Reba I love you." Brock said. He had been saying that quite a bit recently, but Reba didn't mind. Those were her three favorite words.

Reba looked at her husband and smiled lightly. "I love you too honey. Would you want to go to downtown Rome?" Reba asked with a soft smile.

Brock smiled and crawled up to her. "Whatever you want to do, I want to do." Brock said with a smile and kissed Reba softly. Reba looked at Brock and smiled softly. He treated her wonderful, and that was an amazing feeling.

Reba smiled and looked at Brock, slowly getting up. She was still in her tightly tied robe. "If we're going to go anywhere then I need to change." She said with a smile. Brock then put on puppy dog eyes as Reba started laughing. "There is no way I am wearing this! I'm practically wearing nothing!" She said as she walked into the bedroom to change into a brown blouse and blue jeans.

Brock saw the outfit and smiled. "Well you look amazing in that outfit too." He said as he wrapped his arms around Reba's waist and pressed his lips to her neck. This made Reba giggle, as it did most of the time. Brock then started laughing and hugged Reba. "Are you ready to go, beautiful?" He asked as he saw Reba nod. He walked her to the car, helped her in, and then got in the driver's side.

As Brock drove Reba held his hand that wasn't being used for the steering wheel. Reba loved seeing her wedding ring on her finger. It was so beautiful. The ring was gold and had two hearts where one had a sapphire diamond, for Brock's birthstone, and the other had a turquoise diamond, for Reba's birthstone. Where the two hearts connected were three other diamonds; an alexandrite for Cheyanne, a peridot for Kyra, and an amethyst for Jake. It was so beautiful, and it meant so much to the both of them.

Brock smiled at Reba when he looked over and saw that she was staring at her ring. "Do you like it sweetheart?" Brock asked knowing that she did, but wanted to hear her say it.

"Oh Brock. It's the most beautiful jewelry I've ever owned." She said with a big smile as she then kissed his hand softly. "You have no idea how much all of this means to me, but we could have simply went to a hotel in Houston and had a wonderful honeymoon." She smiled softly looking over at her husband.

"I know sweetie, but I wanted to make up for all the things that I should've done but didn't. I wanted to give you the wedding and honeymoon of your dreams." Brock said with a soft smile.

When they arrived to downtown Rome Reba smiled. It was everything that she thought it would be. It was better than what pictures offered her. She was finally there with her husband and she was beyond excited to shop in Italy with him.

"What are you planning on buying?" Brock asked Reba as he kissed her head softly.

"Well you know Cheyanne is going to want a gift, and we can't get her a gift and no one else." Reba said with a smile.

They shopped for close to three hours, and when they found everyone a gift Reba was satisfied and ready to go back to the cottage. She was ready to spend time with just Brock, and to make the best of the little cottage that they got for a week.

When they got home they had made out on the couch for a while and then Brock decided that he was going to make some dinner for them. Reba smiled and changed into an orange fringe bathing suit similar to the purple one that she had worn earlier. She walked in the kitchen and smiled at Brock. She could see that he was shocked to see her in another bathing suit, or at least so soon. Now he was going to have to keep his hands off of her, unlike he was able to do earlier that day when she was in her other bathing suit.

"You're trying to torture me, aren't you?" Brock asked with a smile as he pushed his lips against hers and then backed away from her so he wouldn't get carried away.

"That was the last thing I ever wanted to do!" Reba said as she smirked. "Okay, maybe a little. Just a little." Reba smiled as she picked up _The Notebook_. "I'm going to go sit out by the pool and read this book."

Brock smiled at her and kissed her head. "Just don't lose my place, please." He said as she nodded letting him know that she wouldn't do that.

It took about thirty minutes for Brock to finish the meal he was making for them. When he was done he took the food outside to Reba, as she was shocked that he was just wearing his swimming trunks.

"Let me guess, now it's your turn to torture me?" All she could manage to do was laugh.

They sat by each other eating the meal that Brock had made. Reba was so comfortable with everything, and spending this quality time with her husband was amazing. They didn't have a pool at their house, so they were going to have to enjoy their temporarily pool as much as they possibly could.

When they were done eating Reba sat the book down and decided to jump in the pool. This made Brock think that she was trying to torture him even more. So he decided to jump into the pool as well. The couple splashed each other, swam around, and then began kissing. His warm lips pressed against hers were like Heaven to her, and she was thankful for every kiss that he had gave to her, and was going to give to her.


	20. We're A Family Now

The week went by quick, and Reba had mixed emotions on going home. She hadn't seen her kids or grandkids since the wedding, but she was enjoying herself being alone with Brock. Reba rolled to face her husband, who was laying on the other side of the bed. She smiled as she saw that he was awake. "Are you sure that we have to go today?" Reba asked as her husband smiled and kissed her head.

"Yes, but we have the whole 12 hours that it takes to get from here to Houston." Brock said as he smiled and brought his wife closer. "Plus it's only nine and we don't leave until eleven."

Reba laughed when Brock talked about how long it took to get to Houston from Rome. Typical Brock finding a way to make her smile. Reba looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Being here makes me want to redecorate our house but then I also like it the way that it is." She said not expecting what Brock was going to say next, although she should have.

"Whatever you want honey, you got." He said with a smile and kissed her softly.

Reba absolutely loved her husband. She looked at her husband and smiled. "Well I better take a shower and get ready to go home. My hair isn't as short as it used to be, you know. Now it takes more time to style it." She said with a smile as Brock laughed. She didn't need to style her hair or wear makeup. She was beautiful no matter what.

She kissed her husband softly and then got up out of bed so she could take a shower. Once she was in the bathroom Brock got up and started packing that way when Reba got out of the shower she wouldn't have to pack as much stuff.

They were at the airport at eleven and Reba was getting more excited to get home than she thought she would. She thought that she'd never want to leave, which a part of her didn't want to, but the closer she got to being home the more anxious she got to see her family. Brock could see how happy she was that they had went to Italy for their honeymoon. He knew that she always wanted to, and that there was a time when he had intentionally made her jealous by saying he was going to take Barbra Jean to Italy. He knew he had to make that up to her, and since he never went with Barbra Jean he decided that this was the best place for them to have their honeymoon.

It was late in the evening when the couple arrived back at their house in Houston, almost eleven thirty. They weren't expecting to see any of their children or grandchildren since it was so late. To their surprise Cheyanne was sitting on their couch in the living room. "Cheyanne, honey, what are you doing here?" Reba asked when she walked in and saw her daughter.

Cheyanne smiled as she saw her parents walk in with their luggage. "Van and I have been staying over with the girls so I could help Kyra out whenever she needed it. She's been going through a lot."

Reba knew her youngest daughter was going through a lot lately, and she hated that. Kyra was such a bright and sweet young lady who didn't deserve anything that was happening to her right now. Reba wanted to go over to Austin's house and yell at him until he realized how stupid he was, but she knew that she couldn't do that. All she could do was be there for Kyra no matter how much she wanted to strangle Austin. That was one thing that Reba had to give credit to Van for. He was always trying to do what was best for his family. Van, where was Van anyways? "Well where are Van and the kids?"

Cheyanne looked at her mom and smiled softly. "Van took Elizabeth, Ellie, and Henry upstairs for bed, and then he went to sleep as well. Jake and Kyra went upstairs for bed about thirty minutes ago."

Reba smiled knowing that her family was doing well and all under one roof. Being in one house with all of her family always made her excited. Wait, had her daughter just said Henry's name? "What's Henry doing here? I thought he was supposed to go back with Brock's parents."

"Oh he was, but then Barbra Jean called Brock's mom saying that Brock needed to spend some time with his son, and she needed some time to herself." Cheyanne said as she wasn't quite sure on rather or not to smile or frown.

Brock looked at his wife, knowing that neither one of them were expecting for that to happen. "Is that alright Reba? If it's not then I can call Barbra Jean or my parents-"

Reba interrupted her blonde husband. "Brock, Henry is your child therefore I will treat him as if he was mine. That's part of a marriage sweetheart."

Brock smiled when Reba said this and softly kissed her. "This is why I love you so much."

Reba and Cheyanne smiled. Cheyanne was so happy to see her parents back together and happy. For six years they were both so miserable, and sometimes it was very clear that the divorce was a mistake, but they were dealing with things the best way that they could, and Cheyanne knew that. Although Reba and Brock had once been a divorced couple, Cheyanne hoped that her and Van would have a relationship like them one day.

Cheyanne looked at her parents and smiled softly. "Well I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you two love birds in the morning." With that Cheyanne got up off of the couch and walked up the steps.

When Cheyanne was up the stairs Brock smiled and held Reba's hand, walking over their couch. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, sweetheart. The fact that you're willing to take in Henry and treat him as your own." Brock sat on their couch and wrapped Reba in his arms.

"Brock, if I had kids that weren't with you and we got married, I would expect that you would take in those kids as your own. Besides, Henry is just a kid. He's never done anything wrong, except for when he kicked me in the leg when he was trying to show me what to do when a stranger approaches him." Reba and Brock both laughed when she said this, but Brock was touched by what she was saying. This only made her more amazing in his eyes, and he loved her with everything that he had.

Brock kissed Reba softly as she smiled against his lips. She didn't want them to get carried away since they had more kids in the house than they normally did. The last thing she wanted was for one of her grandkids, or her step-son to catch them in the act. She would be so embarrassed and would have nothing to do. "Sweetie, I think I'm going to go up to bed. I'm exhausted." Reba said softly as Brock smiled and kissed her hand. "Are you coming with me?"

Brock looked at Reba and smiled as he brushed her red hair out of her face. "There is no place I would rather be except right beside my wife." The couple smiled at each other, shared another kissed and then walked up to their bedroom so they could get ready for bed.

Reba changed into her nightgown and climbed onto her side of the bed, getting under the sheets and the covers. Brock, who was only wearing his boxers, got under the sheet and cover on his side of the bed and then faced Reba. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Goodnight my beautiful wife."

"Goodnight my handsome husband." Reba said as she then drifted off into a deep sleep. Brock smiled as he watched his wife sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept, and he was overjoyed with the fact that he was with her. That they were married again. At times it still hadn't hit him that they were together, because this was something he had wanted to happen for a very long time, but he thought would never happen. Brock softly kissed his wife's forehead and closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep himself.


	21. A StepSon Is A Son

The next morning Brock was no longer next to her in their bed. She wasn't quite sure where he had went, but she knew that he was in the house. The thought of him not being in the house when she woke up, like she used to think, didn't enter her mind this time. Reba smiled as she stretched out and ran her fingers through her tangled shoulder length red hair.

She then slowly got out of the bed, still smiling. She had no reason not to. Reba walked out of her bedroom and walked into each of the other bedrooms, seeing that they were all unoccupied. It was summer now so she was shocked to see that no one was still sleeping. It was only eight thirty. Kyra normally didn't get up until nine thirty, sometimes even ten. Reba shrugged it off, walking downstairs. She could smell food being made, by Brock she figured, but the window connecting the kitchen and living room was shut and there was no sign of any of the kids.

Reba walked in the kitchen, and smiled when she saw Brock cooking at the stove and saw that all of their kids were in the kitchen with him. They were one big happy family, and she was relieved that happiness had finally entered back into their lives. Kyra and Jake were sitting at the island, Van was sitting at the kitchen table with Henry and Elizabeth sitting in chairs next to him and Ellie on his lap, and Cheyanne was at the stove cooking with her father. _Isn't this wonderful_, Reba thought to herself as Elizabeth was the first person to see her.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Elizabeth said excitedly as she got out of her seat and ran over to the red head who was still in her pajamas. Reba smiled and opened her arms wide so the little girl could jump into them.

Reba smiled and held Elizabeth in her arms. "Well hello my precious granddaughter. I missed you so much!"

Elizabeth smiled and stayed wrapped up in her grandmother's arms. Reba smiled and held her oldest grandbaby as she walked over to Henry. "Hey little man." She said softly. "How was your first night staying here?"

Henry looked at her and smiled softly. There was a part of Henry that reminded her of Jake when he was little, and this made her smile. It was going to be nice to have Henry around for a little while, even if it was only a few days. They had no idea how long he was going to stay here. "It was fun Mrs. H. I played with Elizabeth!" He said softly.

Hearing Henry call her Mrs. H made her laugh. He must have caught that from Van, but of course he probably didn't know what to call her since she wasn't his mom. Reba smiled and leaned down to give Henry a hug. "Henry, sweetie, you don't have to call me Mrs. H. Only Van has to call me that." She said as she laughed.

"What should I call you then?" He asked. Reba was unclear of the answer.

Reba looked at him and smiled. She placed Elizabeth on the floor and then rested her hands on her hips. "Well what would you want to call me?" Reba asked him softly.

Henry sat in the chair and thought for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to call her, and she wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to call her. She didn't want him to call her mommy because she had once made a big deal about Jake calling Barbra Jean mommy, but what if that was what he wanted? What if Barbra Jean was no longer going to be in his life, or Reba was going to be more like a mother to this little boy?

Reba could tell that the boy was struggling with what to call her, so she decided to offer some help. "You could call me Reba if you want, or you can call me whatever you feel like calling me. How about that?" She asked as she could see the small boy smile. Reba knew that Henry was okay with that.

Brock smiled over at his wife watching how she acted with his, their, son. In a way it made him wish that they could have another kid, which made him a little excited to have a new grandchild on the way. They could help Kyra the best that they could with this child, and Reba was always so happy when she was around children. Her face lit up, and Brock loved the way she looked when it did. Seeing the way that she acted with their kids and grandkids only made him love her more.

"How did you sleep last night, mom?" Cheyanne asked with a smile.

Reba smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I slept wonderful, sweetheart. Italy was great but it was wonderful to be back in my own bed."

Brock smiled and looked at his wife. "Good morning sweetheart." He said as he walked over to Reba quickly and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Good morning darling." Reba said as she wrinkled her nose with a smile. "Something smells delicious!" She said looking over at the stove.

Kyra smiled at her parents. "May I be honest?" Kyra asked her parents as Reba looked at her.

"Of course you can!" Reba said looking at her from across the island.

Kyra looked down and then looked at Reba. "When you all first got together I was so against it. I figured we weren't going to be happy anymore. The fighting would come back and I just didn't it would work out. Now that I've watched you all I've been feeling better about this. I can tell that you two are happy, and that's all I really wanted." Kyra said softly as Reba smiled and walked over to Kyra and gave her a hug.

"Sweetie, we've both learned from our mistakes and no matter what we both will love you regardless of what happens." Reba said. She could see the smile on not only her youngest daughter's face, but on her husband's face as well.

Brock turned off the stove and started putting the pancakes on plates. "Sweetheart, may I see you outside?" Brock said as Reba's smile left her face.

"Of course." She said as she walked out of the kitchen door and away to where there was a place with no windows. Brock followed her and when they were alone he looked at her. "What?" She asked softly, scared that something was wrong.

Brock gently pushed Reba up against the side of the house and started kissing her. The kiss took Reba by surprise, but she didn't protest. When Brock's lips moved down to her neck she started to smile big. "What are you doing sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"I missed you so much honey. I couldn't take it anymore. Not after our wonderful honeymoon where we had a special adventure every day." Brock said. This made Reba feel like her body was going to turn into jelly.

All Reba could do was smile softly as her hands rested on his waist. She didn't want him to quit touching her neck with his lips. It made her feel amazing, and he knew exactly what to do to make her feel like that. "Oh, sweetheart. I really don't want to make you stop but we have a house filled with our kids and grandchildren. If we don't get back they're going to come look for us."

Brock continued to kiss Reba's neck and then moved back up to her lips. "Well, okay. If we have to." The disappointment could be heard in his voice and this destroyed Reba. She didn't want to tell her husband no but she had to, for now.

Reba smiled and kissed her husband's lips softly and then gently grabbed his hand. "I love you, Brock."

Brock smiled at Reba. "I love you too sweetheart." They may not have been together for long, but the five minutes that they were together were perfect for Brock. He just wanted a little time alone before they went back into their big family.

When they walked in Cheyanne looked at her parents. "Is everything okay?" She asked. Seeing her parents smiling made her believe that everything was just fine between her parents but she was still curious.

"Everything is just fine sweetie." Reba said as she then realized there was an empty seat at the island where there hadn't previously been. "Guys, where is Jake?"

As soon as she finished asking the question Jake walked in from the living room. "Mom, Lori Ann is on the phone."

Reba smiled and thanked Jake for letting her know. She then walked into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hey Lori Ann. What's up?" She asked casually.

"Well I knew you were on your honeymoon so I didn't want to bother you, but now that it's over I was wondering why her son was in the wedding." Typical Lori Ann asking about things that were going on and then stating her opinion on the matter.

"He's Brock's son. I don't agree with what Brock and Barbra Jean did but he had nothing to do with it, and I'm going to treat him like my own son." Reba said, not getting angry like she normally would over a question like that but it was Lori Ann and she was used to how blunt she was.

"I'm just saying he's a baby out of wedlock, and his father broke your heart and stomped on it repeatedly. Brock is lucky that it was you and not me because things wouldn't have ended with me like they did with you." Lori Ann said as Reba started to laugh a little.

Reba smiled and replied back into the phone. "Did you ever think that that's the reason he picked me instead of you?" Reba could see Lori Ann's reaction in her mind and that made her laugh even more. "I'm just saying that things are different between us now. Barbra Jean still drives me crazy, well would drive me crazy if I ever saw her, but my relationship with Brock is better than it was when we were married the first time." Lori Ann and Reba continued their conversation for about five minutes and then Lori Ann ended with telling Reba that they needed to hang out sometime, and sometime soon. Reba agreed with that and they decided when and where they would.

Reba walked into the kitchen and could see that Brock was looking at her. She smiled at Brock and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his side. This was exactly how she wanted her life to be. "Mom, Van and I are taking Elizabeth and Ellie to visit with his parents." Cheyanne said with a smile.

_That takes care of four people in the house_, Reba thought to herself as she got up and hugged both of her grandkids, kissing their heads. She then hugged her eldest daughter and her daughter in law. The four of them left and the rest of the family remained in the kitchen. "Jake, Kyra, what are you guys doing today?"

Kyra was the first one to answer Reba's question. "Ashley invited me to go to the mall with her and to spend the night, so I figured I would do that, if that's okay with you."

Reba smiled at her youngest daughter. Reba wanted Kyra to be able and go and have fun as much as possible because she knew that once this baby came things would change for Kyra. "That's fine sweetie. If you need anything don't be afraid to call me." Reba said as Kyra walked over and hugged her. Reba hugged her daughter back and then Kyra walked out of the house, closing the door softly behind her.

Jake looked at her mom and told her that he wanted to go to the skate park. That boy and his skateboard drove Reba crazy sometimes, but that was her being the protective mother that she always was. Reba rolled her eyes and smiled at Jake, kissing him on the head softly. "Just be careful Jake." Jake smiled, told his mom that he would be, and then walked to get in the car with his friend.

Brock smiled and kissed Reba softly. "Well sweetie, I hate to part ways but I need to head into the office because we were away for a week so I want to get in as many patients as I possibly can." Reba smiled at Brock and nodded. She understood why he wanted to go in, but there was a part of her that didn't want him to go in.

Reba looked at Henry and smiled. "Well looks like it'll be just the two of us today." Brock looked at his wife and son and smiled. Reba was acting like Henry was her own son, just like she said she would, and seeing it made him happy. This made him know that he made the right choice by remarrying Reba.

Henry looked at Reba and smiled. "Can we go to the zoo?!" Henry said excitedly.

Reba laughed some and smiled at Henry. "Of course we can. This will be your day to do what you want." Henry jumped up and down and then ran over to hug Reba. Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around his little body. "Go up to your room and play and I'll be up there when your dad leaves for work to get you ready." Reba said as Henry smiled and ran up the steps to his room.

Brock smiled and walked over to his wife. "You are so amazing, Reba." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Brock, are you trying to suffocate me?" She asked referring to how tight he was hugging her. Brock laughed some and apologized for how tight he had been hugging her. Reba smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, even if you are a moron sometime." Reba said jokingly and smiled.

Brock smiled and rolled his eyes and kissed her head. "I'll see you when I get home at five thirty. No later." He said, promising his wife that he would be home right after work.

Reba smiled at her husband. "I will have dinner cooking or ready." She said as Brock slipped his jacked on and kissed her goodbye. When he left, Reba walked up the stairs to get ready for a day with her step-son.


	22. Quality Time

It didn't take Reba and Henry long to get ready to go to the zoo. On the way there Henry was singing country songs. First he was singing "She'll Leave You with a Smile" and "Run" by George Strait which made Reba laugh by the fact that he knew the words to them. "You're a good singer Henry!" Reba said with a smile.

Henry smiled over at Reba when he heard her say this. Without saying anything back he continued to sing, but smiled at the red head in the rear view mirror. Reba couldn't help but laugh some. She was excited to spend some alone time with him.

"So Henry, what is your favorite animal at the zoo?" Reba asked as she could tell that the young boy had to think about his answer.

"I like the monkeys. The little monkeys like to swing on things and it makes me think of my daddy." Reba could see the smile on Henry's face when he spoke of Brock. It made her sad knowing that his time with his father was limited because he'd end up going back to Barbra Jean.

"Why do the monkeys make you think of your dad?" Reba asked with a soft giggle as they pulled into the parking lot of the zoo.

"I like to climb on things and daddy always calls me a monkey. One time daddy started making monkey noises at me, and then for my birthday he bought me a stuffed monkey that was taller than me!" Henry was very happy when he was talking about this, and Reba couldn't help but love Brock a little more than she already had.

"That will be the first animal we see, okay?" Reba asked as she parked the car and picked Henry up. She smiled when he hung onto her like her kids used to when they were little. Reba didn't protest to try and put the happy child down, but instead she picked up her purse and locked her car. She then carried Henry to the ticket booth so she could get their tickets.

"Let me know when you want down." Reba said as Henry smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. This was amazing. She was feeling like they were family, and this was exactly what she wanted to feel like with Brock's son.

Reba walked straight to the monkeys with Henry in her arms. Although he was too young to know what was going on between his mother and father, he knew that Reba was not his real mommy, but it was nice to be treated like her own son. When Henry saw the monkeys he got really excited and started to squirm, letting Reba know that he wanted down. With no hesitation Reba let him down and watched him run to the monkey exhibit. The last time Reba had been at the zoo with Henry, or at all for that matter, was when she went with Barbra Jean because it scared her that she was taking Elizabeth there. Now Henry was so grown and he was enjoying the monkeys more than he had when he was a baby. _They grow up so fast_, Reba thought to herself and smiled as she stood next to Henry.

"That monkey is silly!" Henry exclaimed as Reba smiled at the boy. He was pointing to a monkey who was swinging upside down.

"That monkey is silly just like you." Reba said with a soft smile as Henry kept his eyes on the monkey, but was keeping ahold of Reba's hand.

"Henry, are you ready to go see other animals?" Reba asked as the boy looked up at her. He nodded his head and raised his arms up, reaching for Reba. Reba couldn't tell him no, so with a smile she leaned over and picked up the boy.

"What animal do you want to see now?" Reba asked as Henry said the giraffes. With a smile Reba and Henry started talking about the giraffes, and the reason that they had long necks. Henry was talking away, and for a while Reba forgot that this was someone else's son.

When they got to the giraffes Henry was trying to pretend he had a long neck too. He would walk over to a bush and talk about how his neck was longer than the bush and that's the reason he could eat off of the tallest tree in the world. "You must be a very tall giraffe." Reba said as she started laughing.

"I am, and all of the other giraffes are jealous of me because I get all of the food that they wished they got." Henry said as he started to laugh. "Of course I share the food with them, but they want to get it themselves."

Reba couldn't help but laugh some more as they walked to where the lions were. "If you could be a lion, any lion at all, who would you be?"

Henry smiled up at Reba and said "Simba." When asked why he would choose Simba Henry responded with, "Because he's friends with Timon and Pumba, and Pumba likes to fart." Reba couldn't help but laugh when he said this. That was a typical boy answer. If they could all they would ever do is eat, sleep, and fart.

Henry didn't stay at each of the animal exhibits for long. Before Reba knew it they had already made it halfway through the zoo. Henry was dying to see the penguins. He liked the way that they waddled. When they entered the exhibit Reba immediately crossed her arms against her chest. It was pretty chilly in the exhibit, but she knew it needed to be because that was how the penguins lived. Henry didn't say anything about Reba crossing her arms because he had done the same thing not thinking about it.

The six year old ran over to the glass and stared at one of the penguins, who was ironically staring at him. Henry didn't break eye contact with the penguin as the penguin sat down on the rock that it had been standing on. Reba quickly pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the scene that was playing out right in front of her. "What's going on, Henry?" Reba asked softly.

Henry then broke eye contact with the penguin and looked at Reba. "The penguin thinks you're a pretty good mommy."

All Reba could do was pick Henry up and hug him. She knew that there was no way he knew what the penguin was thinking, but the fact that he said it had meant so much to her. She didn't feel like she was just the woman who married daddy. She felt like she was going to be someone that Henry wanted in his life no matter what.

Another hour went by and they had been in the zoo for roughly three hours. When they got back to the entrance Reba smiled at her stepson. "Are you hungry Henry?" She asked softly as he nodded his head. "What about McDonalds or KFC?"

When Reba said KFC, Henry started to get really excited and started jumping up and down. All Reba could do was laugh and try and calm him down. "Okay. That's what we'll go and get." She said laughing as Henry held her hand and they walked out of the zoo together. When they arrived at the car Reba sat Henry in his booster seat and buckled him up. Reba then got in the driver's side and drove to KFC.

After they had picked up KFC they went back to Reba's house. Brock wasn't going to return home for a few more hours so they had the house to themselves, which Reba didn't mind so she could spend some more one on one time with Henry.

"May we watch a movie?" Henry asked with a soft smile.

Reba smiled back at him and gave him a plate with some mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and a chicken leg. "Of course we can. What movie would you like to watch?"

Henry smiled back at Reba and took his fork so he could start eating the food that was on his plate. "Do you have Halloweentown?"

Reba looked at Henry and laughed some. "A Halloween movie already?" Reba asked as Henry smiled and nodded. Without any hesitation Reba pulled out the DVD and slip it into the DVD played. The two ate their food and then when they were done Reba laid on the couch. Henry looked over at Reba and got out of the chair that he was sitting in. He then climbed onto the couch and slid under Reba's arm so he could cuddle up with her. Reba was feeling more like Henry's mom than she had ever felt with him before, and all she did was hold Henry close as they both drifted off to a deep sleep. A few hours later when Brock came home to see his wife and son sleeping on the couch all he could do was smile.


	23. She's A Good Mother

Reba was the first person to wake up and she carefully moved so she wouldn't wake up Henry. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink of water she saw Brock sitting at the island reading the newspaper. She smiled seeing her husband home, but then she almost immediately felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach. "Craaappp. I forgot to cook dinner. I am so sorry." Reba said as she walked over to Brock.

Brock smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Sweetie, don't worry about it. I called Papa Johns and Van and Cheyanne are going to pick it up on their way over here tonight. Everything is just fine. I can't complain when I just saw my wife and my son spending quality time together."

Reba smiled a little, but she still felt awful by the fact that she had forgotten about cooking dinner. "I'm so sorry. We went to the zoo and we were just exhausted when we got home." Reba said as she sat on Brock's leg and looked at him.

Brock smiled softly as he pressed his lips against Reba's forehead. "It's fine sweetheart. Besides I ate the rest of the KFC." This made Reba laugh a little and she realized how wonderful their relationship was now.

Looking at her husband she smiled. "I really felt like my relationship with Henry grew today. It might be weird, but I feel like he's my child." Reba said as she got up and walked over to the refrigerator to get what she had originally went into the kitchen for.

"Well, I'm glad you and Henry are getting along so well because he may be staying for a while." Brock said trying to avoid any questions that he knew was going to be asked.

Reba slammed the door shut and then looked at Brock. She didn't mind keeping Henry for a while, but she wanted to know why Barbra Jean wasn't going to take him back to live with her. "What does that mean?" Reba asked standing next to the stove now with her hands resting on the counter.

"Barbra Jean called me today. She said she's giving me custody of Henry." Brock said, part of him happy that he was going to have custody of his son but part of him was worried about the fact Henry wasn't going to be able to see Barbra Jean much.

Reba looked at Brock with her eyebrows raised. "What do you mean she's giving custody to you? Is she an idiot?!" Reba asked, feeling the same mixed feelings that Brock was feeling. This wasn't something that Barbra Jean would do. She was a wonderful mother and she loved Henry with all of her heart. So why was she willingly giving Brock custody of him?

"She said there were just things that she had to figure out in life, and that he would have a better life with us because it is more stable here." Brock said as he got up and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "He's our child now, Reba. I go down to the courthouse tomorrow to sign the papers that Barbra Jean's lawyer sent and then that's the end of it."

"Where is he going to stay?" Reba asked softly, wearing a slight smile that she was getting the chance to watch another child grow up.

"There's the room that is across the hall from Elizabeth and Ellie's room." Brock said as Reba smiled. She had forgot all about that room. The bedrooms upstairs consisted of Brock and Reba's, Kyra's, Jake's, Cheyanne's family whenever they came to stay, and then a spare bedroom. The fact that they were going to be able to turn the spare bedroom into Henry's bedroom made Reba get excited to start redoing the room.

Reba smiled at Brock and then picked up her cell phone. "I'll be right back." She said as she peaked into the living room seeing that Henry was still asleep and then walked out into the backyard, shutting the back door behind her. She dialed a number that she thought she'd never dial again.

"Hello." Barbra Jean's voice came across like nails on a chalkboard. Reba hadn't heard it in so long that she had almost forgot what it sounded like.

"Hey Barbra Jean. It's Reba." Reba said as she sat down in a chair.

"Reba! Hi! How are you?" Barbra Jean said excitedly, as expected.

"I'm doing good Barbra Jean. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine as well. Is there a reason that you called?" Reba could see Barbra Jean's reaction in her mind.

"Actually, Barbra Jean, Brock just told me that you were giving him full custody over Henry. I have to be honest with you, at first I was completely shocked. I was wondering how a mother could give her son away that easy, but when Brock was explaining to me why you had done that I realized that you were a wonderful mother, and you always have been. You are putting Henry's life in front of yours." Reba said, which was a little weird because she had just given Barbra Jean a compliment.

"I'm just not figured out up here. I'm not stable, and you and Brock did wonderful raising Cheyanne, Kyra, and Jake. I just figured the best thing for him was to be with you all so his future is promised to be as bright as possible."

Reba smiled into the phone. "Barbra Jean that is why you will always be a wonderful mom in my opinion. You are welcomed to see him anytime. Just give me a call and we will work things out." Reba said with a soft smile as Barbra Jean thanked her. The two then hung up and Reba felt satisfied with their conversation. There was a part of her that understood where Barbra Jean was coming from, although Reba never would have chosen to do what Barbra Jean was doing.

She then walked inside and Brock looked at her. "Everything okay, honey?" He asked as Reba smiled over at him.

"Things are great. I was just talking to Barbra Jean about how good of a mother she is. I don't want her or anyone else thinking that she is a bad mother because of this. The truth is she's putting Henry before herself and anyone who does that is the farthest thing from a bad mother." Reba said as she sat the phone on the counter and Brock walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

Brock kissed her head softly and smiled. "This is why I love you, Reba. You are a wonderful person on the inside and out."


	24. He's Staying

Reba and Brock stayed in the kitchen and continued to talk about how their day went. Henry woke up about ten minutes after Reba had called Barbra Jean. Reba wasn't quite sure how to tell Henry that he was going to move in with her and Brock. When he walked into the kitchen and saw the couple he just smiled. Reba looked at Brock and motioned him over to talk to his son. Brock looked at Reba and then looked at Henry and walked over to him.

"Henry, your visit with me and Reba is going to be longer than we thought it would." Brock said as he sat next to his son at the kitchen table.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked with a confused look on his face.

Brock looked over at Reba and then turned his attention back to his son. "What would you say about moving in with us?" Brock asked, hoping that Henry wouldn't take this the long way. He wasn't quite sure how to explain why Barbra Jean was letting them keep him.

"Ok! Is mommy coming too?"

Brock got up and looked at Reba. "You do it. I can't."

Reba sighed softly and walked over and sat by Henry. "No, your mommy isn't going to stay with us. It's just going to be me, you, your daddy, Kyra, and Jake. You'll get to see your mom sometimes though." There was no telling what was going on in Henry's mind and Reba didn't want to devastate him.

"Ok!" Henry said as he wore a smile.

Reba looked at Brock as he walked over. "So is that okay if you live with Reba and I?"

Henry smiled at the couple and nodded his head. How was a six year old okay with being away from him mom? Maybe he didn't realize what was going on, but Reba knew they would explain it to Henry when he was older and wanted to know.

"We already have your room picked out. We just have to get it ready. Until then you can stay in Elizabeth's room, or you can stay with Jake." Reba smiled as Henry hugged her. He seemed to be just fine and Brock and Reba were very relieved for that.

Brock looked over at Reba and smiled. "Sweetie, Jake called and said he's going to be spending the night at his friend's house. It'll only be us and Cheyanne and her family, but they're only coming over for dinner."

Reba smiled and nodded at Brock. "Well it's a good thing that it's Friday."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"That means that we get to stay up late and watch movies!" Reba said with a smile on her face. Henry started jumping up and down.

Brock smiled and looked at Henry. "Or we can go out into the tree house."

"Can we eat dinner in the tree house?" Henry asked.

Reba smiled because she remembered having this conversation with Jake when he was around Henry's ago. "Of course we can!" Reba said with a smile as Henry ran over and hugged her. She smiled as she hugged the boy back. "Henry, go and play and we'll yell for you when dinner is ready."

The little boy ran up the stairs so fast. Reba had some toys out for him to play with from when Jake was his age. Brock walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Henry seems to like you." He said softly.

Reba smiled back at her husband. "Well he has known me for quite some time. I'm not just some stranger that daddy married. Even when you and Barbra Jean were married he knew me, and it was kind of hard for him not to when his mom and dad popped in my house whenever they wanted."

Brock smiled as he heard the tone of Reba's voice change some. "I just couldn't stay away from you, Reba. There was a part of me that felt like this was my house as well."

"Well it is now, Brock, but when we weren't married it was my house. Don't you remember that's what we decided when we went to court, along with who got the kids." Reba said as she looked at Brock, resting her hands on the counter.

Brock gave a small smile to his wife and kissed her head. "Enough." He said softly. "That was in our past, and the only thing that matters now is right now and the present." Reba smiled softly as she hugged him because she knew that he was right. There was no reason for them to be getting upset about the past, or at least not that part of the past.

Cheyanne walked through the kitchen door without knocking, just like everyone always did, and smiled when she saw her parents hugging. "I'm so glad you two are making it work out."

Van and the kids could not be seen, but they could hear Van's voice. "Cheyanne!" Van yelled out. "Is it decent in there? We have kids, you know!"

Reba rolled her eyes when she heard Van say this. Typical Van. "Van its fine! Like my parent would be doing anything in the kitchen." Reba watched Cheyanne roll her eyes as well, and she couldn't help but smile.

Van and the girls walked in and the first thing that Elizabeth did was run to her grandma. Reba hugged her and held her in her arms. "I missed you so much, you little turkey." Reba said as Elizabeth started laughing.

"I'm not a turkey, Grandma!" She said as she squirmed so she could get down.

Reba smiled looked at Ellie and walking over to her, picking her up from where she had waddled in. "How's Grandma's pumpkin?" She asked as she tickled Ellie's side softly.

Van smiled at seeing how his mother in law interacted with his children. Although his parents were in their lives again, Reba was the only grandma that had been constant in his children's lives. Van sat the pizza down on the counter as Cheyanne got the plates out.

"Henry dinner is ready!" As soon as Reba said this she heard feet running down the stairs. Cheyanne was shocked that he was still here because last she had heard is that he was going home earlier that morning.

Cheyanne smiled softly as Henry walked into the room. "Mommy Reba, can I have some milk?"

Hearing Henry call her 'Mommy Reba' made her a little nervous. Without hesitation Reba smiled at Henry and shook off what he had just said. "Of course you can sweetheart." She grabbed a glass and poured some milk into it. "Can you go sit it on the dining room table?" Henry smiled and took the glass, walking into the other room.

"What was that about, mom?" Cheyanne asked, not trying to sound like it was a bad thing.

"Barbra Jean is giving Brock custody of Henry. She said that she feels like it's more stable over her, and that Henry's future is brighter if he lives with us." Reba said as she started placing some pieces of pizza on different plates. "She's doing this with the best interest of Henry in mind, therefore I have to defend her if someone disagrees with what is going on."

There was a part of Cheyanne that was shocked by the fact that Reba was defending Barbra Jean, but as a mother Cheyanne knew exactly where Barbra Jean was coming from. Reba smiled at Cheyanne, letting her know that everything was just fine.

Everyone migrated from the kitchen into the living room. Reba enjoyed having dinner with her family, and spending time with all of them was her favorite thing to do.


	25. No Matter What

Cheyanne, Van, and the kids stayed at Reba and Brock's house for roughly two hours and when they left Reba started getting Henry ready for bed. She had all intentions of letting him stay up late, but when he was falling asleep after dinner she knew that the best thing to do was to put him to bed. When she walked down the stairs Brock was sitting on the couch and looked over at her. "Well look at you. You're super mom." Hearing her husband say this reminded her of when they had just had Kyra.

**November 17, 1989**

Reba had stayed home trying to take care of her growing family. Cheyanne was only four years old, and Kyra was just three months. Reba was exhausted and she was counting down the time until Brock got home. She was ready to see her husband, even if it was only for a few hours. Reba was normally the first one to go to bed, but as she slept Brock would hold her in his arms and watch his beautiful sleeping wife.

That wasn't going to be into at least four more hours. It was five in the evening now and Brock would be home in roughly thirty minutes, but until then she was going to cook dinner and take care of the kids, just like she did every night.

"Mom, can I help you?" Cheyanne asked as she ran into the kitchen. Kyra was napping in the playpen that Reba had in the living room.

Reba smiled and picked up her oldest daughter. Somehow no matter how tired she was Cheyanne and Kyra always were able to put a smile on her face. "Of course you can sweetie." Reba smiled.

Brock got home about thirty minutes later and the four of them had dinner. After dinner it was time to attempt to put the kids to bed. Reba sat on the couch rocking back and forth to try and get Kyra to get back to sleep, but when Brock walked down the steps he took Kyra from Reba's arms. "You're working too hard, super mom. Let me handle it."

**xXxX**

Reba smiled and sat next to Brock. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, and it's only been a day." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know the feeling, honey. I've missed you, and it was really lonely at the office. I'm thinking Monday you should start down at the office." Brock said as he looked at her, hoping that she would agree with what he said.

Reba smiled softly and looked at him. "We need to find a babysitter first, or I'm not going to be able to work at the office. I can't just leave Henry home alone, and the kids are either doing things for school or are with their friends. What about Lori Ann?"

"Reba I am not having that woman watch my son." Brock said as his smiled faded away. "She'd try to put him in her witch's pot to make some type of potion."

Reba rolled her eyes when Brock said this. "Well then what should we do."

"There's this nice little daycare center on the way to the office. We can keep him there until the summer ends and he starts first grade." Brock said with a smile as he kissed her head. He leaned back and propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of them. Reba smiled and laid against Brock. "I'm really excited to get you back in the office. I've always found you irresistible in scrubs."

Suddenly Reba's mood shot down. She stood up and looked at her husband. "So when I stopped working at the office you stopped finding me irresistible and went to the next person you saw in scrubs?" Reba crossed her arms as she raised her eyebrows.

Brock didn't understand where this was coming from, why she was being like this. "Reba I'm sorry that I did that seven years ago, but doesn't it matter that I'm here with you now?" Brock said as he stood up and tried to comfort Reba.

Reba, who didn't even understand why she brought this up, agreed with Brock. "Sometimes it's all I can think of. Sometimes it makes me wonder if that's going to happen again. You've done nothing but prove to me how much you have changed, but there is a part of me that can't get the thought out of my head, and it comes at random times. I was just fine and now that's all I see in my head. It's like a repeat of my heart being broken." Reba hardly even shown how hurt that she was, but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face this time.

Brock saw those tears, and instead of walking away from them like he used to, he walked over to her and pulled her in for hug. "Honey, I know I did you wrong. While I blamed my unhappiness on everyone I went out to try and find happiness, and the only thing that I found was hurt and temporarily happiness. When I'm with you, Reba, I have the happiness that I thought I didn't have back then. The kind that lasts a lifetime." Brock said as he slowly started to sit on the couch taking Reba with him as he rubbed her back.

After five minutes of laying in Brock's arms Reba started to get up. "I need a drink. Do you want one?" She asked her husband, giving him a soft smile.

Even though she gave him a smile he could still see the pain in Reba's eyes. Brock watched his wife walk into the kitchen, and then he got up and followed her. He turned her around at the refrigerator and looked at her. "Reba-" He said softly as she was squished between her husband and the refrigerator. "I love you so much. I know I hurt you, but that's never going to happen again." Brock said as he placed his lips against Reba's.

Reba knew that he wasn't going to hurt her again. He wasn't the same person that he was back then. He was happy now, and it was real happiness. "Brock, I am so sorry." Reba said as she was on the verge of letting more tears fall.

"There is no need for you to be sorry Reba. I caused all of this pain, but I'm going to take it away. I can promise you that." He said as he pressed his lips against hers again, and this time she continued the kiss instead of talking.

**September 19, 1983**

"How could you, Brock?! We had plans!" Reba screamed from the kitchen of their first house. They had been married for two years, and had plenty of arguments, but this one seemed to bother Reba a little bit more. Brock had told Reba that he would take her out for a romantic night out, but instead he was hanging out with his friend.

"Reba, calm down. I tried to call you to tell you that I was going to be late." Brock said as he stood at the other end of the kitchen.

Reba looked at Brock and his response made her worse. "I was in the shower trying to get ready for what I thought was going to be a romantic night with my husband, but instead golf came before his wife!"

Brock rolled his eyes at Reba's response and looked at her. "You just don't want me to have any fun, do you? Since we're married all I'm allowed to do is work and then come home to you. I can't ever have time for myself or hang out with my friends!"

"Well if that's why you feel then why don't you just leave?! I was fine before you! I'll be fine after you!" Reba said as she could feel the anger boil up in her body, but she could also feel her body feel with sadness. She didn't want him to leave her. They took vows two years ago that they were going to be together through the good and the bad.

Brock looked at Reba, shocked by what had just came out of her mouth. "Fine! I'm gone! I'll stay at a cheap motel and be back for my stuff tomorrow!" He said as he stormed off to the front door and slammed it.

Now Reba was alone in the living room. Her heart was broken, and the anger that had boiled up in her body had turned to complete sadness. Her husband had just walked out the door, and there was no telling when he was going to be back.

Meanwhile, Brock was sitting on the steps of the front porch. He didn't want to go. He loved Reba and wanted to make their marriage work no matter what they were going through. Brock waited for about five minutes before he stood up and opened the front door. When he entered back into the house he looked into Reba's eyes. Reba ran over to Brock and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Brock! I don't want you to go. Not ever." Reba said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Brock looked at his beautiful wife and wiped away her tears. "No Reba. You were right. I made plans with you so I should've stayed loyal to them. I'm so sorry. I promise tomorrow I will come straight home after work and we will go out for a romantic dinner." Brock said as Reba nodded her head.

**xXxX**

"Brock, promise me one thing." Reba said as she pulled away from the kiss that she was sharing with him.

Brock smiled softly at his wife. "Anything honey."

"Promise me that you'll never leave no matter how bad things get." Reba said softly as she gave him a small smile.

"I promise that I will never ever leave no matter how bad things get in our lives." Brock said as he pressed his lips against Reba's and she finally felt calm again.


	26. Haunting Dreams

_ "Say that again." Reba Hard said to her husband Brock. They had been fighting in the living room of their house in Houston, Texas for the past ten minutes. _

_ "I said I've been having an affair." Those words echoed in Reba's head. The two of them were having marriage issues but they were trying to make things work, and the fact that Brock had been having an affair nearly killed Reba on the inside. _

_ Reba couldn't believe what her husband had just revealed to her. "With who?! That new hygienist in your office?" Reba asked Brock not expecting the answer of her question to be yes. " I can't believe this." She said as she sat on her couch and ran her hands through her short red hair. _

_ "Reba, please listen to me." Brock said as he stayed sitting on the living room chair that was farthest from Reba._

_ Reba looked at Brock with tears in her eyes, refusing to let them fall. "No Brock. When I agreed with you about getting a condo I didn't mean for you to go and have an affair I meant for you to go live in a condo by yourself, realize how horrible it was, and then come back home so we could work on things!" _

_ "Well it didn't work like that. If you wanted that to happen then why did you tell me to go in the first place?" Brock asked looking at his wife._

_ Reba looked at Brock and felt the anger build up in her body. "Because I didn't think that you would go out and have an affair. I thought you needed space and I was trying to give it to you." Reba said as part of her felt defeated._

_ There was a part of Brock that didn't realize how bad he had hurt Reba. He had never thought of her and the pain that it would end up causing her. He sat on the couch and slowly started moving towards Reba but she rose her hand stopping him from moving any closer. "Reba-" he started to say before he had been interrupted. _

_ "I have to know something." She said afraid of what his answer to her question was going to be. "Do you love her?" Reba asked looking over at her husband._

_ Brock looked down at the floor and ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair, something he did quite often. "For the longest time I've been wanting the attention that Barbra Jean gave me." The name made Reba quiver. To think, Barbra Jean was in their lives because of Reba made her sick to her stomach. _

_ "Brock, answer the question. If you love her then I'm not sure what else to say." Reba said as she felt her heart break. If he didn't love her then he wouldn't have hesitated the way that he did._

_ "I'm torn between my wife and this girl that made me feel happy for the first time in a long time." Brock said as he watched Reba stand up from the couch. _

_ Reba looked at Brock and refused to cry. "Then she wins." She said as she walked over to the front door and slipped her coat on._

_ "Reba-" Brock said as he got up and walked up to her. "Will you please wait?"_

_ "No Brock! I have tried to do everything I possibly can to keep our marriage together. You wanted space, so I gave it to you, and in return you had your hands all over someone else." Reba said as she continued to fight back tears._

_ Reba looked at Brock as she felt betrayed, neglected even. "Reba please. Let me figure this out." _

_ "That's what you were supposed to be doing Brock! That's obviously not working!" Reba screamed as it was impossible for her not to cry. Now it was clear to Brock about how much he had hurt her, and that he could never take away the pain that he had caused._

_ "So you're telling me that you want a divorce?" Brock asked her as she glared at him. That word made her want to get sick. Twenty years of marriage and three beautiful kids and now they were discussing divorce. They once had so much love in their relationship that Reba once thought they could get through anything that was thrown their way. Now that she knew Brock may be in love with someone else, she wasn't quite sure if this was something their marriage could survive or not. _

_ Reba rested her back against the front door and slid down to the floor. She wasn't sure what to say or do. They were going through counseling and that wasn't working. Was it worth going to counseling about the affair? Now that Brock admitted to having an affair, could their relationship be saved?_

_ Brock sat next to her, a part of him not wanting their marriage to end in divorce. "Reba, I love you and I love her."_

_ "Do you love, love her? Like the way we use to love each other?" Reba asked looking at Brock._

_ "Yes. I do." Brock said hating the way that it sounded. He wasn't quite sure who he loved more._

_ Reba looked over at Brock and sighed. "Brock, if twenty years of marriage and three kids isn't enough to keep you at home then I don't know what is. I'm done with this Brock. I love you and I have tried and tried to work on this relationship. You NEVER want to talk it out. You always want to leave. When you wanted to leave were you going to be with her?"_

_ "Most of the time, yes." This answer killed Reba more than any of the others._

_ "So while you were supposed to be working things out with me you were off having an affair. I'm going to make this real easy for you Brock, I'm done. She's won. Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your hands to yourself." Reba said as she got up and took off her jacket._

_ "Reba you don't meant that." Brock said standing up. _

_ Reba was shocked at what she was about to say, but she knew she needed to say it. Her best friend Lori Ann had stayed in a relationship once where the man continuously cheated on her even after he swore he wouldn't, and she wasn't going to put herself through that pain. "I do mean that Brock."_

_ "Reba, please. At least continue with the counseling." Brock said, begging almost. _

_ This was the first time Brock had begged Reba for anything in at least a year, but Reba wasn't sure what to do. After thinking about it for a few minutes, Reba had made her decision. "I'll continue with therapy until we make our decision on rather or not we get a divorce or not. At least if we do get a divorce our kids will know that I did everything that I possibly could to keep their parents together." Reba said as she sat on the couch again._

_ Brock looked over at Reba. "That's all I ask." He slowly walked over to the couch to sit next to his wife. Reba had no fight left in her to get away from him, so she sat next to him in silence, waiting for him to go back to his condo so she could cry herself to sleep. _

When Reba woke up she felt like she could hardly breathe. She must have woke up Brock because he was sitting next to her trying to calm her down. "Honey, it's okay." Brock said softly kissing the top of her head.

Reba looked at Brock while her breathing was still uneven. "Brock, I'm really glad to see you." She said as she stayed as close as possible to Brock's chest. "I guess the conversation last night about the past just got me overthinking and remembering what all happened. I guess it just led me to have a bad dream about it."

Brock looked at Reba, knowing that she had a bad dream and it probably had to do something to do with that. He couldn't blame her though. If she would have been the one that had an affair he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do everything that Reba had been able to do. "Its understandable sweetheart, but I love you with more than anything. I will never hurt you again." He said softly as he kept her in his arms tightly. Brock brushed Reba's hair out of her face and smiled at her softly.

"What time is it?" She asked softly as she just looked at Brock.

Brock looked over at the clock and then back at his wife. "It's three in the morning." He saw Reba's eyes get bigger when he told her the time. "Go back to sleep sweetheart." He said softly. "I promise I'll be right here when you wake up." Brock smiled softly as the both of them laid their heads back on the pillows and drifted back off to sleep.


	27. We'll Be Here Through It All

When Reba woke back up later that morning Brock was lying next to her on his back. Reba rolled over on her side so she could be against Brock. Brock looked down at her and smiled softly. It was nice seeing his wife want to be so close to him. Reba smiled up at her husband, knowing that they were finally both happy.

Brock wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly. "Remember when you came to play golf with me for the first time?" He asked as Reba smiled softly.

"Yeah, and you teased me the whole way home about how bad I lost." Reba said as she started laughing some.

Brock smiled as he laid her on her back and started to run his hands through her fingers. "You know the one thing that hasn't changed since then?" Brock asked as Reba looked up at him.

"That I'm in love with a gigantic butt?" Reba asked as this caused her to laugh more. Brock smiled at Reba's remark. When people made remarks it annoyed Brock, but when Reba did it didn't bother him at all. That was the type of person she was, and her remarks were perfectly normal.

Brock kissed Reba softly and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that the one thing that hasn't changed is the way that I feel about you." Brock said as Reba smiled, hugging him so he was close to her.

There was a part of Brock, and Reba, that wanted to go back on the honeymoon. It was nice to be away from everyone else and just be with each other. It was the way it was before they had kids, and they enjoyed their time alone.

"I promise I'm going to go golfing with you sometime. We'll make a date of it." Reba said as she smiled, and then slowly pushed him off of her so she could get up. "I got to get ready now, though. We need to get the stuff for Henry's room so we can get it ready." She said as she pressed her lips to his softly and then got off of the bed, walking into the bathroom.

Brock smiled as he watched his wife walk into the bathroom. He then sat up fast and pulled the top drawer of his nightstand open. A small black box was in his hand and he held onto his tight. Reba walked back into the bedroom with a pair of blue jeans on and a long sleeve white shirt under a short sleeve brown shirt. With a towel wrapped around her hair she looked at Brock.

"What's that?" Reba asked, seeing a box laying on the bed she gave Brock a confused look.

Brock smiled softly and looked at his wife. "Well honey, do you remember when we went on a walk downtown and you saw this diamond necklace that you fell in love with in the window?" Brock asked Reba as he walked over to her opening the small box. Reba smiled big when a beautiful gold butterfly heart necklace.

"Oh, Brock." Reba said softly as Brock smiled at her.

"I saw the way you looked at it. I knew that you had to have it." He said as he took it out of the box and gently put it around Reba's pale neck, clipping the two ends of the necklace together. "There." Brock said softly and smiled as Reba turned around.

"It's beautiful Brock. Thank you." Reba said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Brock smiled softly and kissed Reba's head. "Come downstairs sweetheart. I'll make a nice breakfast for us and Henry." Reba nodded and smiled. She had the best husband in all of Houston.

Henry was still asleep when Reba walked in to check on him. Reba smiled softly, but then heard the front door shut. _It must be Kyra or Jake_, Reba thought to herself as she smiled and followed Brock down the stairs. When she walked down stairs she saw Kyra sitting on the couch, head laying in her hands. Reba walked over to her youngest daughter. "Kyra, is everything alright?" Reba said sitting on the couch next to her.

"I don't think I can do this mom." Kyra said softly as she refused to look up at her mom.

Reba looked at Kyra, shocked to hear her say these words. "Kyra, what are you talking about?" She asked softly.

"Becoming a parent. I'm scared mom. When I go through something I'm always strong, but I'm not sure if I can do this." Kyra said as she looked up from the floor and at her mom.

Reba looked over at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her daughter closer to her. "I remember that feeling. I was scared through my whole pregnancy with all of you kids. The scared feeling never fully goes away because you'll always worry about your child. Kyra, I have done my best to protect you, but there are things that you have to find out on your own, and this is one of those things. But just because you have to find it out on your own doesn't mean you have to do it alone. You just have to find out the best way for you to deal with it."

Kyra looked at her mom and laid her head on her shoulder. "What if my child is going to suffer because of things that I've done?" She asked, knowing that the child was going to suffer with having no one as a father.

"Kyra, there were plenty times in my life where I was worried that you would suffer with the choices I made. That's why I tried so hard to make it work with your dad when we were separated. I didn't want you kids to suffer by our mistakes, but things happen honey. Life's not fair sweetie but it always works out the way it should. What matters is that you give that baby the best life that you can, and I know you will." Reba said as she kissed the side of Kyra's head softly. "Kyra, you're going to be a great mom no matter how scared you are or get."

Kyra looked over at her mom and nodded softly. "I've had a pretty good role model." She said, smiling softly.

"That's my girl." Reba said with a soft smile and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "No matter what your father and I will always be right here for you." Reba said with a smile, as she watched Kyra's smile fade a little. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure dad will be here for me?"

"Of course he will! Why wouldn't he?" Reba asked confused on why Kyra would even ask a question like that.

Kyra looked at her mom. "I just know he had a hard time dealing with Cheyanne being pregnant."

Reba looked at Kyra, and immediately knew where she was coming from. "Kyra, he may have had a hard time with her pregnancy but he was still there for her through the whole thing. Besides, at least you're not pregnant while in high school." She said as Kyra nodded her head.

Brock walked in the living room with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon for Reba and Kyra. "What are you beautiful ladies talking about?"

The two girls took the plates but then Reba looked over at Brock. "Kyra is worried about you and her pregnancy. She knows that you were uneasy with Cheyanne's pregnancy and is scared that you're going to be uneasy with this pregnancy."

Brock walked over to sit on the other side of Kyra. "Honey, no matter what you do I will always love you and be there for you. I was uneasy with Cheyanne's pregnancy but I wasn't planning on being a grandpa so soon. I'm not uneasy about your pregnancy sweetheart, and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. That's one thing I missed out on in Cheyanne's pregnancy, and I am excited to experience the different things this time. When I felt Henry kick for the first time I was so happy, but I never got to experience that with a grandchild. I'm excited to experience that with this grandchild." He said as Kyra smiled and hugged Brock.

"Thanks dad." She said softly as Brock smiled and looked at Reba. The family smiled and ate, and when Henry woke up he joined in. Reba was happy with the way that things were going in their family.


	28. The Bet

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in quite a while and I apologize for that. I have been working on a few other stories and I had to focus on finishing my first semester on college. This chapter isn't a very long chapter, but I hope that it makes up for not posting on this story in so long!**

Reba knew that her youngest daughter was worried about becoming a parent, but she knew that she was going to be just fine with it. Whenever Kyra put her heart to something she stuck to it, which was the exact way that Reba was. Reba didn't really feel like going out to do anything today. She just wanted to stay home and relax. The only problem was that they needed to get things for Henry's room.

"Honey, if you don't want to go out then why don't you just order things off of the internet?" Brock asked as he had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. The only time Reba ever ordered anything off of the internet was when she was too last to go out and shop. She wasn't really lazy today, she just didn't want to go out.

She smiled when Brock had gave her the idea. That was brilliant, and she could have Henry come with her to the computer to help her decide what types of things to order. Reba smiled and got off of the couch, walking to the computer desk. "Henry! Come here! I want to ask you some questions!"

Henry came running into the living room where Reba was and smiled. "What is it, mommy Reba?" He asked softly. Reba still felt her heart melt when she heart Henry call her this.

Reba leaned down so she could be at his level. "Henry, what would you like for your bedroom to have?"

Henry smiled as he looked up at his stepmom. "Cars." Henry said as he then ran into the other room so he could play with his cousins.

Reba laughed and looked over at Brock. "Well then cars it is." Reba said with a smile. "Do you want to come help me pick some things out for his room?" She asked Brock softly as he smiled and walked over to sit next to Reba.

Reba started looking online and found the cutest car bed. "This would be perfect Brock! It's blue, which is his favorite color for now!" The couple both laughed when Reba said this. Henry changed his favorite color almost every day, or at least it seemed that way.

Reba and Brock sat at the computer desk for almost two hours trying to make sure that they picked out the right paint, carpet, bed, and any other things that they thought would look good in Henry's room. Reba was so excited to be able to redo Henry's room for him. When they were done Reba walked over to Henry, who was sitting on the couch. She smiled at him as he looked up at him. "Well Henry, everything for your room is ordered." Reba said with a smile as Henry looked at her and started jumping up and down.

Brock couldn't help but laugh. He was so amazed by the fact that Reba accepted Henry like he was her own child. Reba was willing to step up and act as a mommy to Henry, and that meant the world to Brock. Brock looked over at Henry. "Hey buddy. Why don't we take Mommy Reba to the park?" Brock asked as Reba saw Henry's face light up. "Go get ready. You can even bring your basketball and we'll play."

Henry jumped off of the couch in excitement. There was something about Henry that reminded Reba of Jake when he was his age. Maybe it was because Jake use to get excited easily like Henry. "Okay! I want to be on Mommy Reba's team!" Henry said as he ran up the steps and into his room.

Reba laughed as Brock looked over at her. "Two against one? I don't think that's very fair." Brock said with a smirk. He was such a baby sometimes.

She then got up off of the couch and went over to Brock, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well you are more buff than any of us." Reba smiled as she referred to his abs. "Besides, I think Henry will be a great advantage to my team. We all know that I haven't played basketball in years."

Brock looked at Reba and threw his head back in laughter. "Henry could never help you become a better basketball played. Even when we were younger I could easily beat you!"

Reba looked up at Brock and took her arms away from his neck, only to place her hands on her hips. "Brock, honey, I have always been able to beat you in basketball." Reba said with a soft smile.

"Is that a bet?" Brock asked Reba, knowing that the answer was yes and that they were going to have a basketball competition. They always had little competitions, just like the one they had on their honeymoon.

"You darn bet it is!" Reba exclaimed with a smile as she looked proud of herself. "And when I win you have to go with me to get a couple's massage." Reba said with a smile.

"Okay, and if I win then you have to go with me on one of my golfing trips." Brock said as Reba looked at him. She had been meaning to go with him on one of them for the longest time but could never get around to it.

Henry ran down the steps in a basketball uniform and a basketball. "What's going on?" He asked hearing his father talking about golf. Henry knew that his father loved playing golf, after all Brock was teaching him the game.

"Your daddy and I are going to have a basketball game after we have one." Reba said with a smile. "Is that okay?"

Henry smiled and looked over at his father and his father's wife. "Yes! I think Mommy Reba will win!"

Reba laughed and looked at Brock. "Ha! The kids on my side! That should be an automatic win!" Reba said with a smile as Brock looked over at her.

"We'll settle this on the basketball court." Brock said with a smile as he then kissed his wife's head and walked out of the house with his family. He was happy that this is how his life had turned out. Through all the mistakes he had made, he knew now that he wouldn't change anything because everything that happened led him right back to Reba.


End file.
